ATF 13 Lost and Found
by retirw
Summary: Mag 7 The Sentinel crossover. Vin discovers that his old ranger captain is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please remember that this is set in June of 1999. It is one year after Vin has become a member of ATF team 7. Before Sept. 11th and the successful attack on the towers. and security measures were incredibly different back then. For those of you with short memories, the towers had been attacked on several other occasions. Remember laughing at Col. Ollie North's elaborate security system? Do you remember the name of the terrorist he was admittedly scared of? It was a man named Osama bin Ladin. Maybe we should have listened better back then.

This is set pre-The Past Remembered. Yes, I know the time line between the cannon 'Sentinel' and my ATF series just doesn't match up. Tough cookies baby. This is au and if Vin Tanner wants to see his captain, then I'm going to give the boy what he wants. So there-sniff- If you don't mind. Hope you enjoy this.

As usual // indicates thoughts projected or read by another// _italic writing indicates personal thoughts._

Mimi

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

LOST AND FOUND

June 9, 1999

Ezra and Vin had been whisked away by the powers-that-be immediately after the bust for a debriefing. The team hadn't even had time to greet their friends after the month long separation. Chris had finally been allowed to sit in on the debriefings as the two men's supervising officer. This left the other four members of ATF team 7 to secure the scene, remove the confiscated weapons to a federal lockup, and start in on the never ending paperwork while they waited for news.

7777777

"They could have at least let us say hi," JD grumbled as he typed in a list of serial numbers from the confiscated weapons.

"They've both lost weight and neither one of 'em had any extra to loose," Nathan worried aloud.

"Tired, they both looked exhausted," Buck muttered.

"Ezra's hair was mussed, like he was dragging his fingers through it," Josiah sighed.

"You figure he's headed for one of those migraines?" Buck's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"I think so, too," Nathan sighed. "We'd best be prepared."

7777777

Almost 5 hours later, the threesome entered the team offices. Chris stormed in following Vin and Ezra, slamming the door viciously.

"That poor door didn't do anything, Stud. No need to rip it off its hinges," Buck soothed.

"Buck don't, just don't!" Chris snarled.

"Chris, pipe down, Junior's hurtin'," Buck rose hurriedly and reached out to steady the wavering man.

Tanner was shaking like a leaf in a gale, his hands pressed over his ears and his eyes tightly closed.

"Mr. Tanner has been suffering a megrim for two days," Ezra said faintly.

"Vin, we shall retire to the conference room as it contains no outside light source." Ezra said softly, before reaching out to touch Tanner's elbow.

"Kay," Vin breathed painfully, allowing Ezra to lead him. His eyes stayed tightly closed as he followed without protest.

"I'll get the blankets and pillows out of Chris' closet," JD whispered, as the conference room door closed quietly.

"Damn, I didn't realize. He seemed fine downstairs." Chris hissed, a dismayed look on his face.

"Chris you know good and well Ace and Slick wouldn't show weakness in front of outsiders," Buck chided gently.

"JD, wrap the pillow in this." Josiah opened one of Ezra's desk drawers and pulled out a silk shirt stored there for emergencies. "I promise Ez won't mind."

"I'll get an ice pack and that ginger tea. Everybody be prepared, Dr. Appleton's prescribed a new pain killer," Nathan warned.

Groans could be heard throughout the room.

"I don't think it can get much worse than that last crap." Buck winced at the memory.

"From your mouth to God's ears," Josiah groaned. Sanchez began to empty the office waste cans and line them with fresh plastic bags, setting them next to the conference room wall as he finished.

"Damp towel, tea, ice pack, prescription," Nathan listed. "Thanks JD," Nathan sighed as a small canvas bag was added to his load. "Vin will want to change into something more comfortable."

Opening the door, Nathan groaned and picked up two of the waste cans. "Get Ez's bag, he's down too."

7777777

Vin's eyes opened cautiously in the dim room. "Cowboy?"

"Right here Pard," Chris answered softly.

"Ez? Sick too?" Vin breathed.

"Yeah. He's over the worst of it. Sleeping now, you know how those pills knock him out," Chris reminded.

"Tell Buck I'm sorry," Vin sighed.

"Not the first time I've been puked on, Junior." Buck spoke up in a soothing purr.

"JD?" Vin asked.

"A bit green with the pair of you spewing all over the place," Buck chuckled faintly.

"Aw Hell. How long?" Vin groaned.

"It's almost 9." Chris rubbed Vin's shoulder comfortingly.

"I slept all day?" Vin grunted in disbelief.

"Those new pills seemed to actually work. It's 9 a.m.," Chris responded.

"9 ** A.M**. Aw hell," Vin growled in a normal level. "I slept through?" Vin asked in dismay.

"Nope, 'bout midnight you 'tapped a kidney' and went around snuffling everybody. Once you had made sure we were alright, you laid down and slept like a baby." Buck informed the tracker.

"It looks like those new pills might really work on the migraines. Nate's real pleased," Chris said.

"'Fer a while maybe," Vin sighed, reminding them of his weird responses to pain medicine.

"Well now, you sure look better. Any idea what set you and Ezra off?" Nathan asked while making a quick visual inspection of Tanner.

"Skin ain't hurtin' now. You can do yer thing, Nate," Vin yawned.

Pulling his kit over, Nathan got out a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. "If it's too much, speak up," Nathan ordered.

"Chris said Bullva held a gun to Ez's head three different times." Buck said shakily.

Tanner nodded tiredly. "Rekin tha stress is part of what brought on tha damn headaches," Vin admitted. Tanner began his private debriefing with Chris, covering the things that either weren't of interest to the legal staff, or shouldn't be discussed outside of the team.

"Josiah's profile was accurate . . . to a point. He didn't know Bullva'd started using cocaine. Man was paranoid as hell 'fore he started using, jist got crazy after. Yah could see him losin' it. His new gal is inta that new age stuff. Incense burning all tha time, crystals flashing from all over tha place." Vin reported.

"Oh joy, that's just dandy. First you get stress, and then add triggers on top of it," Nathan huffed.

"Wasn't tha worst of it. Seems Bullva saw some kind of a report on TV about super cops of some kind. Installed a piss poor surveillance system on tha rooms where Ez and I were stayin'. Had a low-level feedback on all tha time." Vin groaned.

"So everything was irritating you," Nathan empathized.

"Meonie, that's tha new gal, was real sympathetic 'bout tha' laundry detergent after Ez explained things. So's at least I quit itchin. Ez and I started sleeping out by the fountain in tha courtyard." Vin continued.

"Natural white noise, it would have helped them deal with the feedback." JD explained quietly as he entered the room, responding to the puzzled looks of Chris and Nathan.

"You're gonna rot your teeth out," Nathan snapped, glaring at the large coke and Twinkie that JD called breakfast.

Vin picked up his story without a blink, more than familiar with interruptions by his team mates. "'Til Meonie got a might more friendly than we was comfortable wit'. Oh, iffen it comes up, Ez and me is life partners according ta them tapes." Vin flushed.

"How much of an act did you two have to put on?" Chris asked.

"Nothin' ta embarrass nobody. Sittin' close, a couple of back rubs. That kind of thing. I ended up snuffling Ez a time er two." Vin smiled sheepishly. _Glad tha fellas just accepted the snuffling and never asked fer a reason. _"We wasn't comfortable in a strange house and didn't want ta offend our host." Vin grinned, revealing how they managed to stay out of Meonie's clutches and still keep things innocent.

"Good, good job," Chris nodded, "both of you." Larabee smiled faintly at the blurry, half open emerald green eyes.

"Sure glad you two are back," Buck gently patted Ezra's foot sticking out from under the blanket.

"Didn't figure we was gettin' out this time." Vin admitted.

"Mr. Bullva seemed to lose his fragile hold on sanity after receiving some type of news about a 'super cop'. It was at that time Mr. Tanner and I were sequestered and the monitoring system installed." Ezra sat up with a yawn.

"How's the headache?" Nathan asked in concern, although he was unable to suppress the smile at how disheveled Ezra appeared.

"Tolerable, quite tolerable, Mr. Jackson. I might even hazard to state virtually non-existent." Ezra looked relieved.

"Are you gentlemen familiar with a report on this 'super cop'?" Ezra asked. "Or is this yet another part of Mr. Bullva's paranoia?"

"It's real enough. Been all over the news for a couple of weeks now." Chris huffed.

"Yeah some researcher claimed that a police detective in Washington. . . The state not the capital. . . Is some kind of super cop. A forensic lab on legs. He can see further, hear better, etc." JD said cheerfully. "Sandberg, that's the researcher, later admitted he lied about everything."

"All his senses is better?" Vin asked softly.

"That's what Blair claimed. He has since refuted his claims. Although from what I understand of the situation, Blair never released any such information in the first place. It appears a publishing company was attempting to pressure Blair into releasing a manuscript. At least that's what Naomi was saying." Josiah entered the room carrying six coffee cups.

"You know this author, Mr. Sanchez?" Ezra asked in surprise.

"Naomi, Blair's mother, was part of my 'well spent' youth," Josiah chuckled.

"She's tha one what taught yah ta french braid hair?" Vin asked softly.

"The very one. Blair could spin a windy that was believable, but even as a small child he was scrupulously honest when it came to anything dealing with school or research. He was always fascinated by Sentinels," Josiah mused. A faint smile lit his features in memory.

"Sentinels?" Vin asked curiously.

"Tribal guardians with all five senses enhanced," Josiah explained.

"Six, six senses." Vin muttered. "Tha beloved warriors."

"You've heard of sentinels?" JD demanded.

"Comanche and Kiowa both have stories of them what was chosen." Vin shrugged.

"Cherokee as well," Josiah started, handing out cups.

"No coffee," Nathan snatched Ezra's cup out of his hand. "The last thing you two need is caffeine.

"It's tea, Nate. Peppermint wit' honey," Vin took his cup from Josiah.

"Vin's nose must be as good as that Detective Ellison that Sandberg wrote about," JD laughed.

"Ellison?" Vin asked faintly.

"Yeah James Ellison, he was a ranger same as you. Did you know him?" JD asked curiously.

Tanner's face paled and the cup slipped through his lax fingers, hitting the floor and spilling the tea across the blankets. Vin was already up and almost out the door before it came to a stop.

"Vin, are you sick?"

"Where are you going?"

Voices demanded to know what was going on.

"Capt'n, it'th tha Capt'n. He'th alive," Vin said brokenly. "Ah gotta go."

"Whoa Junior, slow down. You don't even know where you're going to," Buck reminded.

"I got . . . need . . . pleathe." Vin choked on a sob before slowly turning around, revealing his desperate expression.

//Easy Vin, let us help"JD get plane tickets. Josiah, Nate hit everyone's place and close them down for an indefinite period. Get Tiny to take care of the horses. Does everyone have their hazard bag?" Chris demanded.

Heads nodded, everyone kept a week's supply of clothing packed and left in the office in case of a call out. JD had started calling them the hazard bags, since anything in the bags had to be replaced any time they were used.

"Cancel appointments people. I'm going to talk to Orrin." Chris stalked out the door.

"You two rest," Nathan ordered worriedly before following Josiah out.

7777777

After making arrangements with Orrin Travis, Larabee returned to the team offices to find everyone, with the exception of Nathan and Josiah, in attendance.

Relief washed over the worried faces as Chris stepped into the room. All eyes turned to the slender, tense figure standing in front of the west-facing windows.

"How long has he been like this?" Chris growled.

"Ever since you left," Buck sighed.

"Flashbacks?" Chris hissed.

"After all do consideration, it is my conjecture Sergeant Tanner, is in fact, waiting to report the loss of his Ranger team to his superior officer," Ezra said bitterly.

"Yeah, probably the way he's thinking." Chris grunted and started to walk over to where Tanner stood.

JD silently handed Chris a print-out as he passed by. Larabee glanced down at the flight information. _6 p.m. It's going be a long day_.

//How's the headache?// Chris asked as he stepped up.

//It's there// Vin admitted.

//Won't be flying out 'til six. Get some rest.//

"Cain't sit still," Tanner breathed. "I need ta run," Vin finally turned his head and looked over at Larabee. //I'se gonna fly inta a million pieces. Mah head's spinnin' like one of them wheels in a hamster cage.//

//Making yourself sick won't help.// Chris warned.

//Won't overdo// Tanner promised.

"Buck, take Vin down to the gym and let him run. Then, you two can bring back lunch for everyone," Larabee ordered. "Five miles and no more."

"Sure Stud, the puppy needs his walkies." Buck teased, following the fast moving Tanner out the door. "I'll keep an eye on him," Wilmington promised as he stepped into the hall.

"Hey wait up, Junior," Buck's voice carried back to the rest of the team.

7777777

"This Detective Ellison appears to quite effective in his duties. His conviction rate is impressive. Highly decorated as a military **and** police officer." Ezra commented, studying his computer screen. "I will confess to being apprehensive for our compatriot. This Ellison has the capability to cause great harm to our noble-hearted friend. A few careless words could harm him immeasurably."

"Why didn't Vin know he was alive?" Chris scowled. "Why didn't Ellison come after him?"

"It is a matter of some concern." Standish agreed.

"How's the headache?" Chris studied his charming itch worriedly.

"A painful memory," Ezra drawled, allowing Larabee to see past the mask for a moment.

"Don't push it, Standish," Chris said.

"Vin needs us," Ezra reminded softly.

_So you'll behave yourself. You wouldn't want to let a friend down, you fraud. _Larabee nodded expressionlessly.

"I think I know why Vin didn't know Ellison was alive." JD blurted.

Rolling his chair over to a dry erase board, he began laying out a time line. "According to the article in News Update, Ellison's chopper went down in November of '95. Vin's team was hit in Feb. of '97. Ellison was recovered May 1997. Vin was in the hospital then."

"Vin was in a real bad way, so it's doubtful if he was ever told." Chris nodded.

"Old news by the time Vin was paying attention to stuff," JD agreed.

"That does not explain Ellison's lack of concern for his team mate." Ezra's drawl was very evident.

Chris looked at the board and considered his own career in the SEALS. "He'd have been in heavy debriefing. They wouldn't have let him go to the head on his own. Army Intelligence would have been sifting through that man's brain for everything they could dig up. His outside contact would have been almost non existent. They wouldn't have told him about Vin, not and chance Ellison taking off." Larabee mused. "Especially since they didn't expect Vin to live."

"It doesn't explain why Vin didn't know 'til now." JD sounded bewildered.

"Mr. Tanner has only recently begun dealing with that period of his life. It is possible, even quite probable, that any associates from that period would avoid mentioning Ellison, assuming that Vin is already aware of the Captain's survival and is at odds with him for some unknown reason." Ezra reasoned.

7777777

Chris' worried eyes followed Vin the rest of the afternoon, but the headache seemed to be fading away.

The group had a late lunch, or perhaps early supper, since they would be flying out at 6 pm. Nathan was pleasantly surprised as Vin and Ezra cleaned their plates.

"Boys ought to pick up that lost weight in no time, packing it away like that," Buck chuckled warmly.

"Even a healthy meal," Nathan teased.

"Wanted Mexican but didn't figure it'd be a good idea," Vin sighed.

"I for one, will be forever grateful for your restraint. I would have been apprehensive over our arriving animate in Washington State had we consumed Mexican cuisine previous to embarking," Ezra drawled sweetly.

"What?" voices questioned.

"Ez is saying they don't want explosives, and flammables on them planes." Vin answered calmly. "Figures tha plane would have exploded.

"Explosives?"

"Well, Buck is the one what goes boom, ain't he?" Vin smirked.

"Hey, it doesn't happen often," the explosive's expert protested sheepishly.

"Every time you consume refried beans," Ezra noted.

"Nah, it . . ." Buck spluttered.

"Yes, it does!" The rest of the team chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting There

Arriving at the airport early, the team turned over their weaponry. They would be required to reclaim it from airport security upon arrival in Washington. Only U.S. Air Marshals were allowed to carry firearms aboard a flight.

The team arrived at security and started through the metal detector with out incident until their last man started through. Tanner growled and turned back when the metal detector buzzed. Vin was already emptying his pockets into the basket before the attendant could ask, as an after thought; he removed the mirrored sunglasses and laid them in the basket. Stepping through once more, the machine buzzed irritably.

"Did you forget a gun, Junior?" Buck teased.

Tanner shot Wilmington a jaundiced look and took off his belt. Stepping forwards the evil machine once more, it protested stridently.

"Shoot tha damn thing," Vin grumbled, wincing and rubbing his temples. "What else can it be?"

"Just cut its little cord, Mr. Tanner. Much quieter that way," Ezra's pained voice suggested.

"Vin, are you wearing combat boots?" Josiah asked calmly.

"Aw hell," Vin snorted.

Moving to the side to allow other passengers through, he dropped to the floor and began removing his boots. Handing them to the attendant, Tanner waited. Sure enough, there was enough metal in the supports to make the boots set off the alarm.

"'Bout time," Vin huffed and stepped through, only for the demented machine to squeal once more.

"Sir, do you have anything else?" the attendant growled irritably.

"No," Vin responded softly.

"You must have something. Sir, do I need to call security?" the operator sniffed.

"Could it be the zipper in your pants?" JD asked softly.

"Sir, If you would . . ." the attendant began.

"I ain't takin' off my pants," Vin's voice rose slightly.

"I wouldn't mind," a soft voice was heard from the line behind Tanner.

Vin flushed crimson.

"Told ya to quit going commando, ya Stud Puppy," Buck joked.

"I _definitely_ wouldn't mind," another woman's voice was heard from further down the line.

Vin glared at his teammates. Taking a step toward the stupid machine, Vin backed off when it squealed.

"It jist don' like me," Tanner huffed.

"You have a wand; see if it's the zipper." Chris ordered as Vin became increasingly agitated, not only by the attention he was gathering, but the continued separation from his team.

"Don't tell me how to do my job," the attendant snapped.

The wand was silent as it passed over Vin's zipper.

"Now that surprises me," Buck chuckled. "I thought the boys were solid stainless steel."

"Buck!" Chris' voice held a promised threat.

Vin's color rose as snickers were heard from the people in line.

"Try it again Tanner," Chris ordered.

Once more, the demented machine screeched.

"It's doin' it deliberate. I oughta rip out all it's little circuits," Vin groaned, pressing shaking fingers firmly against his aching temples.

The attendant pressed a button, glaring at Tanner and his companions. "Sir, step out of line please."

Vin quietly stepped aside, allowing people to pass.

"What seems to be the problem," a uniformed security officer demanded. Three more large officers stood at his back.

"No problem. Stupid machine won't stop fussin' at me," Vin answered softly.

"Morty, the button is for an emergency. The phone is for everything else," the officer said in a disgusted tone.

"This man refuses to turn over whatever he has that's setting off my detector," the attendant exclaimed in a voice as annoying as his machine.

"I ain't got nothin' else metal," Vin protested.

"Could it be your watch?" JD suggested.

"Mr. Tanner finds a watch unnecessary, thus making it redundant to wear such an item," Ezra interjected.

"Sometimes the screws in my father-in-law's ankle will set these things off." One of the security officers suggested.

"You got anything like that Vin?" JD asked innocently.

"Well hell, if that's tha case why ain't it happened before?" Vin asked grumpily.

Tanner grunted and pushed his left arm through the detector. Turning slightly he moved his left shoulder through and a single chirp sounded. Another chirp greeted Vin's left ankle. "Don' make no sense. Why's a handful a screws settin' it off when a rod ain't?"

"Sir, I need to see your shoulder and ankle. You could be carrying weapons," the attendant ordered.

"He has a steel rod in his left arm, screws in his left shoulder and ankle, another rod in his left thigh. More screws in his pelvis and a steel plate in his skull. Now just how do you suggest we handle this?" Nathan demanded bitterly.

"Aw hell, Junior," Buck whispered sorrowfully.

JD had a stricken look on his face as his own words reverberated in his mind. Josiah's big arm wrapped comfortingly around the dark haired youngster, "Vin understands. You weren't being mean, son."

_No wonder he has so much trouble with the cold. _Josiah thought to himself. _Well old man, the jury is in; you're buying that hot tub. You know he won't use a public tub, not the way he still hides his scars. Vin can soak some of those aches out. _

Nathan's concerned eyes lingered on the tense Tanner. _He doesn't need this. Walking on eggshells already. Alarm is even giving me a headache; it must be drilling through Vin and Ezra's heads. _Concerned with Standish's silence, Nathan looked over in time to see the emerald green eyes fill with tears before Ezra slipped on his sunglasses.

Chris had paled as the length of that list hit home. _Jackson said it was bad, but bad doesn't begin to cover it. No wonder Nathan looked sick when he read that medical file._

"I only have your word on that. He can't enter without being cleared," the attendant responded self-importantly.

"Agent . . . Tanner? Would you submit to a pat down?" the senior security officer asked quietly.

Vin nodded silently and stood calmly while the stranger frisked him.

"Nothing," the officer rose after perfunctorily checking Vin's ankles.

"He needs to be examined better than that, Grebes. He could be carrying a tank as poor a job as you did." the attendant protested.

"Get the head of security down here. Now!" Chris snarled.

"You sir, have no authority to order me to do anything." The attendant stiffened.

"Do you wish me to terminate this imbecile, Senior Agent in Charge Larabee?" Ezra asked seriously.

"Let me think about it." Chris snapped before picking up the phone and pushing it into the attendant's hand.

"Call," Chris hissed.

//Cain't I kill tha little worm? Please?// Vin 'sent' Chris' direction.

//I think Nathan wants this one.// Chris responded.

//Nate never asks fer much. Let him have him.// Vin agreed.

"Dispatch, we have a situation at monitoring station A-3. Morty is being a pain in the ass again. This time it's the Feds. You might want to send housekeeping with a mop bucket while you're at it." the senior security officer lowered his radio. "Back to your patrols guys. I'll wait for the boss," Grebes ordered the other security men.

"Jason Grebes," the man offered his hand to Vin.

"Vin Tanner, we best move over and let these nice folks through, we done held 'em up long enough." Tanner moved out of line.

"Mop bucket?" JD asked in bewilderment.

"The man figures Morty here is gonna be a greasy spot on the floor or wet himself before we're done with him," Buck explained.

"I'll have you know I'm a black belt." Morty snarled at the laughter Buck's comment provoked.

"Morty, shut up before **I** shoot you," Jason huffed.

"Semper Fi?" Grebes looked over the team members.

"Nope, not a marine in the bunch," Josiah answered. "Army, Navy, and Air Force."

"Fly boys, dirt pounders and . . . " Grebes' lips twitched.

"Son, before you finish that statement, does the term 'SEAL' mean anything to you?" Josiah asked kindly.

"It means I'm shutting my mouth before I end up eating my own arm." Grebes smiled and studied Vin. "SEAL?"

"Oh hell no. I'se too smart ta be goin' out in tha middle of no ocean wit a big target painted on mah ass." Vin responded.

"Yet, he jumped out of perfectly good airplanes," Nathan reminded.

"Airborne?" Jason studied the slender man.

"Rangers," Vin answered softly.

"I'm sorry about this stupidity," Grebes apologized.

"None of your doing," Vin sighed.

"Rangers' responsible for all that hardware?" Jason asked curiously.

"Chopper accident," Vin said flatly.

"Hell on a man, those choppers," Grebes said bitterly. "I lost a few friends that way."

"Here comes my Captain. He'll have you out of here in a flash. You might consider him kin, he was a Green Beret," Jason straightened.

"What's the problem here, Grebes?" The gray haired, yet still physically impressive man strode over.

"Captain Alistair, meet Vin Tanner. Seems like him and Morty's detector aren't getting along due to his stint as a Ranger," Grebes answered easily.

"Carrying a bit of hardware, are you soldier?" Alistair's eyes raked over the slender Tanner.

"Some. Capt'n, I really need ta catch tha' plane," Vin drawled softly.

"Morty, hand me that wand," Alistair ordered.

Making sure the wand was operating by waving it over the brace on his own leg, Alistair turned to Vin.

"Most a mah left side, mah pelvis, and tha left side of mah head." Vin muttered.

Wordlessly, the captain raised the wand to the left side of Tanner's head, eliciting a high pitched squeal.

"Damn," Vin flinched, glaring at his nemesis.

"Still active duty?" Alistair asked calmly.

"Nah, I'se out now, medical," Vin responded.

"Need a job?" the captain questioned.

"Nah, got me a good team." Tanner nodded to his waiting companions.

"Look like they can do the job. U.S. Marshals?" Alistair looked thoughtful, wondering if this might be a test of his security by the U.S. Air Marshals.

"ATF," Vin answered.

"Have a good trip Agent Tanner. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Alistair said.

"I think Morty is going to be looking for a job," Josiah shook his head as he listened to Alistair's orders for a replacement for Morty and for the man to report to his office as soon as said replacement appeared.

"All he had to do was do his job. He could have waved that stupid wand over Vin himself." JD grumbled.

//Vin?// Chris 'asked' in concern, having noticed how Tanner put on his sunglasses before he even grabbed his wallet.

//Head's hurtin' a might.//

7777777

"This is stupid," Nathan fumed softly. "This is the last place Vin and Ezra need to be." Jackson indicated the busy terminal. "They aren't over those migraines yet. At the least, they're going to be miserable, probably end up with relapses both of them. Ellison has been in Cascade for the last three years, a couple of days won't matter."

"They will to Vin." Josiah looked up from his book.

7777777

Buck moved to join Larabee, who was standing by the magazine rack, well away from the rest of the team. "Chris, do we have a problem with Junior?" he asked worriedly, studying the sharpshooter. Vin stood facing the window, waiting for their flight to be called.

"I don't think so. Vin's obeying orders and . . . Shit! Go get Josiah for me." Chris' eyes narrowed as he registered Tanner's stance.

"Buck said you wanted me," Josiah rumbled.

"Josiah, is Vin having a flashback? Look at him; he's standing at parade rest." Chris demanded.

"Not a flashback. Our young friend has a powerful sense of duty. He's preparing to report the loss of his unit to his superior officer. Vin thought himself the only survivor with all the guilt that came with it." Josiah explained sadly.

"If he can report to his team leader, he can finish his mission. Ellison can heal or break Vin," Chris said softly. "Well done, soldier or you abandoned your team, you coward." Chris contemplated, before snapping to commander mode. "I need to know everything about this Ellison and I need it now, **before** those two meet. Get JD and Ez to help."

"Chris?" Josiah hesitated.

"Don't you understand? A total stranger is holding Vin's life in his hands. One wrong word from Ellison and who knows what Vin will do?" Larabee snapped.

"I'll call Doc Mike," Josiah flipped open his phone as he hurried over to JD and Ezra.

7777777

"JD, thank you for getting first class seating." Chris groaned in pleasure as he lowered himself onto the comfortably padded seat and relaxed with a faint smile.

"I'll pay the difference myself," JD promised. "I didn't think Vin and Ezra needed to be squeezed into economy right now." Dunne answered as he settled into his own seat.

"I'll let Ezra sneak it by me on the expense report," Larabee assured Dunne.

"Pard, we're not on a case," Buck reminded distractedly while placing his carry-on into the overhead compartment.

Chris looked around making certain they were on their own and wouldn't be over heard. "Prisoner pickup per the Judge's order," Chris smirked. "Gentleman, we are on the clock. Our vacation time is untouched."

"Now, isn't that nice," Buck chuckled.

"Maybe I can sneak Raine off somewhere." Nathan began considering ideas for the unexpected days.

"May I enquire as to the necessity for **seven** men to transport a prisoner?" Ezra asked seriously.

"Colorado is extraditing Edward Benson. He was picked up by Ellison while he was trying to flee the country. We'll be bringing him back on a private plane so he can be kept in restraints." Chris answered quietly.

"I understood the Marshall service transported federal prisoners. Edward Benson, what might be his claim to fame?" Ezra asked softly.

"Sorry, you wouldn't know, you and Vin were still undercover. Mr. Benson was dealing in rare and valuable items. Some very illegal, rare and valuable items," Josiah growled.

"Seems Sen. Edward K. Benson was supplying friends with . . . 'specialized' desires. Drugs, guns, and slaves," Buck said bitterly. "Children, none of them more than 13."

"The billionaire senator? That Edward K. Benson?" Ezra breathed in disbelief.

"One and the same. He's facing a death sentence. Two ATF agents were killed during the bust. Eleven people, including his wife and nine month old son, were sent to the hospital. He used his own family as hostages. He tossed the baby out a car window as he fled the scene." JD recounted in horror.

"Why us?" Vin demanded as he carefully lowered himself into his seat by the window.

"At the moment, the weapons charges are the most solid. Prosecutor sure as hell doesn't want him tried in the ninth district." Chris replied.

The team agreed with the sentiment. The Ninth district federal court was notorious for it's 'creative' interpretation of the law. Lawyers all over the country tried to get a trial transferred to the Ninth district whenever possible if they wanted a more 'liberal' slant to the findings of the court or a gentler sentence for their client.

"The justice department is concerned that Benson will stage an escape, after all the man has enough connections and money to hire a small army. We're going to be assisting our sister agency by providing Benson's escort. A team of U.S. Marshals will be . . . pretending to move Benson. After they leave with their 'prisoner', we'll be moving Benson ourselves. Since we're not marshals they won't be expecting us. Hell, we even have a legitimate reason to be visiting Cascade's main police precent where Benson is being held." Chris explained the situation.

Looks were exchanged and the conversation switched to the mundane as the steward approached.

Josiah actually bounced in his seat like a little kid, a wide grin covering his face. "I could get spoiled, very spoiled."

Nathan started to grumble about unnecessary expenses until his fanny hit the seat. He sat there silently for a long moment. Jackson began to smile as he stretched out a bit. "Just how much more does first class cost?" Nathan moved his long legs a time or two in appreciation.

"It depends on the flight," JD answered.

"Could be worth it. Hard for a man to be tied up like a pretzel, then try to do what we do for a living." Nathan muttered. "Definitely better for those two." Jackson's dark eyes rested on the two under the weather agents giving them a quick visual exam, knowing better than to attempt anything more hands on at this time.

"Vin, sit back down," Larabee ordered as Tanner rose from his seat.

"I need . . ." Vin looked slightly embarrassed. Stepping into the aisle, he leaned over Buck and JD as if conversing. The two men accepted Tanner's quick snuffle without comment.

"How's your headache?" Nathan asked softly as Vin leaned across him to snuffle Josiah.

"Better," Vin drawled, and then took a quick snuffle of Nathan as well.

"I brought your pills," Nathan offered.

"Not yet," Vin refused.

Turning to Ezra, Vin simply took the silk handkerchief Standish offered as he returned to his seat.

7777777

Once they were airborne, Larabee helped to recline Vin's seat. Tanner spread Ezra's handkerchief over the airline pillow and sighed as Chris spread a blanket over him. Larabee waited patiently as Vin snuffled his fingers for a moment.

"Thanks," Vin said as he pulled the blanket over his head and pulled his legs up into the seat with him.

//Okay Pard?// Chris 'asked' gently.

//Ain't sure, rekin I'se scairt// Vin's 'voice' seemed fragile.

"Mr. Tanner, at this juncture, I would like to unequivocally state this Det. Ellison may not retain you. Possession being 9/10ths of the law, we are in custody and intend to remain so." Ezra's voice carried forwards.

"What Ez said," JD piped up.

"Here, here," Buck agreed.

"Amen," Josiah said emphatically.

"Raine said I can't come home without you. She said you're hers too." Nathan informed Tanner.

"We might allow Ellison some form of visitation. We'll get the judge to draw up the paperwork." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Det. Ellison must come to Denver for the first year. These long distance custody agreements are so difficult for the children," Ezra responded.

"Hey, I ain't some little kid gettin' passed around," Vin huffed.

"Not a kid, but you are family." Chris picked up his book, pretending not to notice the sapphire eyes peering out from under the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sat sipping a cup of surprisingly good coffee. _Vin actually seems to be sleeping. This sure couldn't have happened at a better time. _Larabee lifted his arm allowing Tanner to unconsciously edge closer. Vin's head had migrated from the pillow and onto Chris' chest. _I need to try and get JD a raise. The kid's a genius. _Chris smiled down at the CD player. '_The sounds of the surf' and Vin and Ezra were both out like a light. Which is pretty amazing really. Vin __**sleeping**__ on a plane._

"How's Junior?" Buck whispered, carefully reaching over the seat to recover Ezra's handkerchief. "There. That ought to do it," Buck said as he partially tucked the handkerchief between the buttons of Chris' shirt. A faint snuffle and Tanner worked his way closer into the comforting embrace.

"Think you can pull that blanket over his head? The light is still bothering him." Chris asked softly.

"He's got it tied in a knot. Just a second, I'll get another one from Stew." Buck promised.

"She won't give you her name?" Chris teased.

"Nah, **his **name is Stewart." Buck chuckled.

"A steward named Stewart?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"I know. Sounds like the start of a bad movie, doesn't it?" Buck laughed before slipping out of his seat in search of the steward.

Buck was back almost immediately with another blanket. "You know, pard. I bet Scruffy would be more comfortable on a plane if we were to bring one of the blankets from the office for him. Something familiar. What do you think?"

"I think we should give it a try. Buck, does it seem like Vin's doing a lot more snuffling?" Larabee asked in concern as the restless sleeper snuffled both him and the handkerchief before settling once more.

"Nope, he's just a lot more open about it these days." Wilmington answered, leaning over the pair as he started to cover Vin with the new blanket. When Buck's shadow fell across Tanner's face, the reaction was instantaneous. An elbow to the throat and a swift fist to the eye had Buck recoiling and gasping for air.

Chris' arms locked around the snarling, struggling Vin, keeping him from following up on his initial attack. "Calm down. Easy, it's Buck!" Larabee soothed. "Tanner, stand down!"

The sharpshooter's struggles ceased immediately.

"Shit, Buck!" Vin slipped out of Chris' now gentle embrace. "I'se sorry Bucklin," Tanner breathed.

"I should have known better, Slick." Buck comforted hoarsely.

"Let me help yah up," Vin offered his hand.

"I kinda like it just where I am." Buck's grin lifted the edges of his mustache. "Hello, Darlin's. And what might be your names?" Wilmington asked the twin young women whose laps he was currently resting across.

"Are you alright?" The well endowed woman holding the upper half stroked Buck's dark curls.

"Never better. Junior didn't do any real damage," Buck answered, making no effort to move.

"My sister, Hope. I'm Charity," the other bosomy brunette introduced. "Do we have to share, or has the airline misplaced my man?" She teased.

"I guess you ladies are just going to have to share. Junior, stop hovering. Can't you see I'm working here?" Buck ordered.

"May I be of assistance?" The steward asked worriedly.

"Could you get us some ice in a bag for Buck's eye?" Nathan huffed, relaxing now that Wilmington's voice was losing its hoarseness.

"Bring about twenty pounds. We need to cool Romeo off." Chris snorted, shaking his head. "No need for security, Stewart. Buck was on the receiving end of a bad dream," Larabee continued in a soft tone.

"I noticed he was very restless." Stewart glanced toward Vin, now back in his seat and looking miserable.

"I'll take care of him. I promise. Vin isn't going to be your problem." Larabee glanced over at the giggling trio.

"No blankets for those three," Stewart rolled his eyes.

"People don't really do that kind of thing," JD muttered.

"Care to wager?" Ezra asked from his seat.

7777777

//Buck's fine// Chris studied Vin. The sharpshooter was wrapped in one of the blankets, curled up in his seat, his head turned toward the window.

//Knowed that// Vin 'sounded' exhausted. //Sa tired, like I'se bleedin' out. Jist want . . . Aw Hell, don' know what I want.//

//You need closure. This has been hanging over you a long time. Maybe you can let your friends rest after you see Ellison.// Chris tried to comfort the miserable man.

"Rekin we's gettin' set ta land. Planes losin' altitude." Vin announced, straightening up in his seat.

Chris shook his head as the pilot announced they were getting ready to land in Cascade. _One of these days I'm going to ask him how he does that. _The seat belt sign came on and the team all got back in their seats and belted in.

7777777

"I thought you'd be leaving with those girls," JD looked over at Buck as they walked through the airport, on their way to reclaim their weapons, with the rest of the team.

"Nah. It just felt wrong," Buck shrugged. The ladies' man had a strange look on his face.

"Age is catchin' up wit' him," Vin sniggered.

"What? Too tired to boogie?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Are you feeling poorly, Buck?" Nathan demanded.

"I'm fine," Buck muttered and walked faster.

"They got ta comparin' notes, seems them gals knowed of him." Vin sniggered again. "Ole Buck played doctor with they's momma."

"They could be Buck's kids?" JD came to a shocked stop.

"NO! I grew up with their mother, Faith." Buck huffed. "Our momma's were in the same chorus line in Vegas for almost four years. We just looked to see how boys and girls were different. I was maybe four at the time. I might go out to dinner with them, but they're . . . family. Dammit."

Amused looks were shared as the others followed the rapidly moving Wilmington.

7777777

"Guys," Chris sighed, pulling the rented club van over to the edge of the road. "Any idea where we're going?"

A few snickers and a stifled laugh lightened the tense atmosphere.

"After Det. Ellison's recent contretemps, it would be ill-advised to arrive unannounced at his home." Ezra reminded.

"Somebody put an extremely good firewall around all of Ellison's personal information. I didn't have enough time to hack it. I'm sorry guys," JD said.

"Don' need it," Vin looked west. "Capt'n's yonder. Ez is right though, we best not bust in on him."

"Be best to approach him through official channels." Josiah looked up from the pages of information Ezra and JD had managed to acquire on Ellison.

"He was shot not too long ago. He could still be on medical leave," Nathan spoke up. "Ez and Vin need to lie down in real beds soon if they're going to be able to function at all tomorrow."

"Did anyone make hotel reservations?" Chris asked.

"The Hilton downtown," JD handed a print out of directions to Buck who was riding shotgun.

"Thanks, JD," Buck said before giving Chris the first direction.

7777777

"Jim? What's wrong?" Blair asked worriedly.

The two men were still working their way through the damage done by the 'DIS'aster, as they had come to name the ensuing madness when Blair's dissertation on Sentinels had been released without his permission. Ellison had come to a sudden stop as he started to follow Blair into the apartments at 852 Prospect. Turning east, he anxiously searched the area.

"Something . . . get inside Chief," Jim ordered sharply.

"Big Guy?" Sandburg allowed Ellison to herd him into the building and up to their apartment, much faster than Jim's leg was ready for.

"I don't know. I just don't . . . Blair you wanted me to tell you if the spirit guides showed up," Jim breathed as he stepped into # 307.

"They're here?" Sandburg squeaked.

"And they have a friend," Jim admitted weakly, looking into the living room.

"A guest?" Blair tried to 'see' the spirit animals. "What kind of guest?"

"I have a cougar in my living room," Jim whispered in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Sandburg demanded.

"Claws, teeth, fur. Looks like a cougar to me," Jim growled softly.

"Man, why are they in our living room?" Blair grumbled. "Haven't we had enough to deal with lately?"

"Darwin, imaginary animals comes under your specialty, not mine." Ellison sighed, tossing his keys into the basket and removing his coat before moving further into the apartment.

Jim grimaced, looking more closely at the panther. "The panther's hurt."

"The panther?" Blair hesitantly followed Jim into the room.

"Can you see what's wrong?" Blair demanded in concern.

"He's got a big swollen spot behind his left front leg. It might be an abscess," Jim studied the black jaguar intently. "Looks like an old injury that hasn't healed right."

Ellison frowned as he watched the cougar trying to get closer to the panther. The black cat kept snarling and slapping at the cougar while the wolf circled dangerously around behind it. Despite the panther's rebuff, the cougar persisted until it hooked its talons into the swollen skin, tearing it open and allowing the wound to drain. The broad tongue gently cleansed the wound before the golden head dropped to the floor with an audible thump.

"Jim, what happened? I heard a thump," Blair asked worriedly.

"Looks like the cougar might be friendly. It opened the panther's wound and cleaned it for him." Jim reported, feeling like an idiot for discussing the actions of invisible animals.

"What was the thump?" Blair questioned.

"I think it passed out." Jim stared at the still creature. Now the panther and wolf were nudging and licking the cougar as if trying to rouse it.

"Poor thing," Sentinel hissed dangerously. "Deliberate, somebody has deliberately hurt it. Its got all kinds of infected wounds." Ellison started forward in an attempt to help the creature when all three of the animals disappeared.

"They're gone," Jim scowled. "Now what, Chief?"

"We find the cougar." Blair said determinedly.

"How?" Jim asked, afraid he wasn't going to like the answer.

"What did it look like?" Blair asked thoughtfully.

"I told you claws, fur . . ." Jim sighed.

"No, man. What color, how big?" Blair coaxed.

"Blair, I am not putting out an APB on a cougar. No, it's not happening." Ellison said huffily.

"Jim, the panther is you right? The wolf is me. It stands to reason that the cougar . . . . "

"There's a person out there that needs help." Jim finished. "All right. It was smaller than the jaguar. Skinny, a dark gold color, BLUE! It had the bluest eyes."

7777777

Vin barely nibbled at his meal before disappearing to the hotel room balcony.

"Just seeing how tense he is makes my bones hurt," Josiah sighed.

"What did you find out about Ellison -the man?" Chris asked.

"Detective Ellison seems somewhat of a loner. 'Cold' and 'distant' are often idioms used when describing the man, driven being another. Even individuals who admittedly abhor the Detective, admire him." Ezra briefed Larabee on his research.

"There's a history of people calling in to check on him when he's been injured. Street walkers, junkies, taxi drivers, people in the park, just a huge cross-section of folks." JD interjected.

"Much like Vin," Josiah looked thoughtful.

"Vin isn't cold," JD retorted.

"No, he isn't, but our friend doesn't . . . relate well to strangers. And that can be construed as 'cold'," Josiah explained.

"So those who offer no 'value' for the detective to cultivate, actually show concern for his well-being." Ezra seemed to relax a bit.

"'Boy Scout' has been mentioned." Josiah chuckled.

"It would appear our Mr. Tanner has competition as a local Robin Hood." Ezra smiled faintly.

"I don't understand why Vin is so . . . out of sorts over this. I mean it's great that the man survived but Vin is so unbalanced by all this," Nathan huffed.

"Vin was what, 17 or so when he met Ellison? Hard time for a boy trying to be a man." Buck sighed, looking out at Tanner huddled next to the banister.

"You are suggesting that Captain Ellison became a mentor? Someone Vin has attempted to emulate?" Ezra asked shakily.

"Think of Chris disappearing on that chopper and JD finding out three years later he was alive." Josiah said sadly.

"Oh Man! No wonder Vin's a basket case," JD whispered.

"And Vin does guilt better than anyone I know," Nathan said sadly.

7777777

"'Siah?" Vin's soft voice woke Sanchez. "Yah 'wake?"

"What's troubling you, son?" Josiah asked, waiting patiently for the troubled Tanner to reach out.

"Need some help ta lay things right in mah head," Vin slumped down to the floor, resting his shoulder against the edge of the mattress by Josiah's head. "Maybe tha Capt'n don' want nothin' ta do wit' me," Tanner said sadly.

"Was Ellison a good officer?" Josiah repositioned his pillow so he could study the Texan.

"Shepherd was a damn good officer," Vin said emphatically, a hard tone in his voice that someone dared question the Captain.

"Shepherd?" Josiah coaxed, ignoring the bristling sharpshooter's tone.

"Durin' Desert Storm a ranger team got trapped. Story goes they'd been wrote off by command. No communications, no water, low on ammo, behind enemy lines. Hell of a dust storm - couldn't see ten foot in front of yerself. Them fellers had been driven near 30 miles from where they's suppose ta be. Way I'se tolt tha story, Capt'n Ellison, he just showed up and started handin' out canteens. Brought 'em and they's wounded out, led 'em back ta base. They swore he brought 'em through two different minefields ta do it. One a' tha Colonels said Ellison had hunted down his lost lambs. Teams called him Shepherd after that."

"Capt'n'd chew yer ass fer actin' stupid. Paid bar bills, come up wit' bail money. I knowed him ta drive all night ta git somebody home ta see family in tha hospital er git a man ta a funeral more'n once. He covered our stupid asses when tha brass got they's noses outta joint. Wiped noses er whooped butts, which ever needed doin'. Plugged leaks, patched hearts, and . . . helt us when we . . . cried." Vin recounted.

"Vin, you think on that. Do you think **that** man would have rested until he made sure you were all right?" Josiah asked calmly.

Tanner frowned deeply.

"Would you have checked on the rest of your team mates?" Josiah prodded gently.

"Capt'n Ellison thinks I'se dead." Vin's voice held certainty. "Thanks, 'Siah. Rekin I been frettin' fer nothin'."

"Think you can rest now, son?" Josiah asked.

"He already is." A soft voice drifted over from the other bed. "He was sound asleep before you finished your sentence." Nathan got up and began making a pallet on the floor.

"How long have you been awake?" Josiah sighed, climbing out of bed to help move Tanner to a more comfortable position.

"Since he slipped into the room. I was listening for him and Ezra, figured one or both was likely to be sick again." Nathan admitted.

"Just making you comfortable, brother," Josiah soothed as they moved Vin on to the pallet and tucked him in.

"I didn't mean to listen, but I was afraid to move once Vin started opening up," Nathan muttered sheepishly.

"You did the right thing," Josiah patted Nathan's shoulder as he returned to his comfortable mattress.

"Ellison was more than Vin's commanding officer, wasn't he?" Nathan said in a troubled tone.

"I think he's the closest thing that boy ever had to a daddy." Josiah pulled up his blanket and rolled over.

7777777

_After the spirit guides showing up, I should have expected this. _Blair sighed, climbing out of bed and heading for his sentinel. Ellison's whimpers and pained cries carried down to the guide. _It sounds like one of the real bad ones. _"Jim, time to wake up. It's just a bad dream. Come on Jim, you're scaring the guide man," Blair coaxed. _ Simon sure learned the hard way to stay back when Jim's having a nightmare. He was lucky, only his glasses got broke. _ "Jim, wake up, NOW!" Blair snarled in the kick-your-butt growl of a pissed off guide.

"Blair!" Jim sat up abruptly. His panicked blue eyes settled on his guide. Blair stood calmly, allowing Ellison to scan him, making certain the guide was safe.

"Better?" Blair asked gently while he massaged Jim's tense shoulders.

Ellison half shrugged, looking away.

"Not this time. We promised we'd talk about this kind of thing, remember? I don't hide from you. You don't hide from me." Blair reminded his friend of the decisions they made after the whole disaster brought about by the release of Blair's paper on Sentinels.

"Yeah, I remember," Jim rubbed a trembling hand over his hair. "An old nightmare," Ellison choked.

"The chopper going down in Peru?" Blair asked as he coaxed his sentinel out of bed. "Let's put some fresh sheets on the bed, you've sweated these through."

"No, this one might be worse. I wasn't there." Jim shakily started helping strip the bed, the simple, mundane task helping to ground him in the here and now.

"Go get a shower, and then I'll massage the knots out of your back," Blair ordered. _Jim talks better if he doesn't have to face you. He might be able to keep emotion off his face, but his eyes are a dead give away. _

Jim returned after the quick shower. Blair stayed quiet, simply waiting for Ellison to lie down. Some warm massage oil sat on the night stand. Pained blue eyes met the comforting gaze of the guide. Jim sighed and stretched out on the bed. Blair began the massage, waiting patiently for Ellison to open up.

"While I was in Peru, one of our Ranger teams was wiped out." Jim said abruptly.

"Guys you knew?" Blair coaxed.

"I trained most of them. Good kids, all of them. Red Chain, Green Chaney, Blue Dumont, White Freeman, Black Morris, and our Runt," Ellison sighed shakily.

"Runt?" Blair frowned as the muscles tensed back up.

"The littlest cub in the litter. He'd have been 20 or so when they went missing. Everybody called him Runt or by his call sign, Falcon. Half of them probably didn't even know his real name. Chain's team called him Elf and the name fit. Runt looked like what you'd think an Elf would look like, just a truly beautiful man, on the inside too."

"Isn't 19 a little young to be a Ranger?" Blair questioned in surprise.

"Junior was that damn good. We gave him the nod while he was still in boot camp. He was barely 17 then, looked even younger. I don't think he ever did start shaving. They rushed him through training and dumped him on us. It shouldn't have happened, but Junior . . . It was like a refresher course. That kid was already better trained than most of our troops before he put on a uniform. Made intelligence nervous as hell. There were years they couldn't document at all; they thought he was a spy for a while. Runt was a weapons specialist, sniper, the best I've ever seen, and a ghost in the woods. Walked like a big cat. Junior was special, no matter how bad things got, Tanner just got calmer. Soothing to be around, kinda like you, Chief." Ellison muttered in response.

"So what happened?" Blair asked softly as he worked the tension out of his friend's muscles.

"North happened. Sorry, North Wind was Col. Oliver's call sign," Ellison growled.

"Oh, Damn," Blair grunted, tensing up as he remembered the traitorous colonel.

"Runt noticed some stuff and came to me. Peru was right after I started asking questions about what the kid had seen. Falcon was supposed to be my distance man on that mission. He ended up in the hospital and off the team. Kid almost died when we were exposed to cocaine dust during a training exercise. Broke his heart, getting left behind that way, thought he was letting me down," Jim groaned as Blair found a particularly bad spot and rubbed the ache away.

_Wonder if Falcon was supposed to be his guide? A sniper and the cocaine reaction sound more like a sentinel though_. _Guess it doesn't matter, Jim said he was dead._ Blair added a bit more pressure to his massage. _So Jim feels responsible. He didn't take care of Col. Oliver and __**his**__ men died. Just like the big lug to guilt himself over things he can't control. _

"I can hear them screaming in my dreams," the sentinel admitted softly.

"What happened to them?" Blair asked cautiously.

"They didn't come back," Jim hissed. "Blair, In special forces, men go out and don't come back and us grunts never know what happened to them. All I know is it was a dark operation, one of Oliver's projects."

"So your conscience and imagination gang up on you sometimes." Blair sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I tried to contact their families, later. Junior didn't have any family. Lacey Morris told me I should have died. I just wasn't ready to face that kind of hate from the rest of them, so I left them alone." Ellison whispered.

_Damn. Didn't anyone support you . . . __**ever**_Blair's heart broke for his friend once more. "Was she the only one you actually talked with?" Blair asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Jim mumbled.

"Go to sleep, big guy," Blair worked on the now relaxed muscles a moment before easing away and leaving his sentinel sleeping on the bed. _I wonder if Jack Kelso can tell me what happened and help me find the families. I refuse to believe all of them blame Jim. Maybe if he gets some closure on this, at least this nightmare will stop. _

7777777

Josiah woke and turned to look down on the agitated sleeper.

"Should we wake him?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Tanner's thrashing became violent. Sweat dampened the loose hair into darkened ringlets. His breathing became stuttered as his nightmare deepened. Gasps and choked sounds filled the air.

"Tanner, report," Josiah ordered sharply.

Vin sprang to his feet; his body trembling as he shook off the bad dream.

Panic filled the sapphire eyes as he stared at Josiah. Vin began tugging at his tee-shirt's collar, struggling for breath.

"Vin, are you having trouble breathing?" Nathan demanded.

Tanner backed into a corner, panting and gasping. He flinched and ducked as if trying to avoid an attack of some kind.

"Flashback, stay back Nathan." Josiah ordered. "Report. Damn it, Tanner, report," Josiah barked.

Vin's head came up and he made a choked sound.

"Medic, Medic, Falcon's down," Josiah called.

Nathan's eyes widened in shock. _Damn, that's gonna bring back some of my nightmares, but it might work. The boys would almost always respond to the 'Doc'. _Dropping to his belly, he crawled across the floor until he reached Vin.

"Where'd you catch it, Junior?" Nathan whispered hoarsely as he plastered himself against the wall next to Vin.

Vin jerked Nathan down and covered the other man with his own body protectively.

"Tell him that the captain is on the way," Josiah ordered as he slipped out of the room in search of Larabee.

"Did you hear the Sarge, Kid? He said that the Captain's on his way." Nathan said as he began running his hands over the slender Tanner as if searching for a wound in the dark.

Nathan sighed in relief when Vin's head nodded against his chest.

"Just hold on, don't you worry, the guys will get us out of here," Nathan promised, wrapping his arms around the shivering Tanner.

7777777

"Chris, Vin needs you," Josiah rapped on the door of another of their rooms.

Larabee appeared in the open door, black sweat pants hanging low on the slender hips and with a bad case of bed hair. Ezra looked out his door and finished pulling on his dressing gown before joining them. Buck and JD stood in the open doorway of their room and listened intently.

"Your room?" Chris growled, striding toward the open door.

"Chris wait, Vin's having a flashback. Nate's with him. Tanner thinks he's a medic." Josiah grabbed Larabee's arm.

"Then I'll just have to go get him." Chris huffed.

"I think he's under fire, he's down low and ducking," Josiah passed on his thoughts as Larabee slipped into the other room.

"Belly time." Chris dropped down and began to crawl across the floor towards the dark corner.

"Come on and get your lazy butts out of here. We're waiting on you two," Chris hissed.

"Captain?" Nathan hissed.

"No, it's Mickey Mouse, move out," Larabee growled, pointing Nathan to the door. "Is Tanner mobile or do we need to carry him?"

"Seems to be mobile. You heard the Captain, let's get out of here," Nathan coaxed.

Vin's desperate grip loosened and his head raised.

"Sarge is waiting just behind that wall. It's a secure zone. Remember it's safe out there with the Sergeant. You hear me, Tanner?"

Vin nodded.

"Move out now," Chris urged Nathan into motion. Vin crawled after the medic, closely followed by Chris.

Vin reached the hall and collapsed against a wall, panting heavily.

"You with us, son?" Josiah asked worriedly.

Vin tilted his head, looking up at Josiah. He nodded, glancing up and down the hall, he sighed sadly. He opened his mouth and closed it, grimacing. An angry fist thumped the floor.

"Vin? Do you know where you are and what day?" Chris asked softly.

//Yeah. I had a flashback?// Vin looked over with troubled eyes.

"Understandable with everything that's happened," Chris soothed.

//Got a problem.// Vin sighed.

"What kind of problem?" Chris crouched down to look into Vin's face.

//Lost mah words//

"WHAT! What do you mean you've lost your words?" Chris lowered his voice after his initial bellow.

"Aw hell, Junior," Buck groaned as he sat down on the other side of Vin, offering his wordless support.

//It's happened before// Vin admitted. //I couldn't make a sound fer six months er better after tha mission.//

"So what do we do?" Chris sighed.

//They'll come back perty quick.//

"How quick?" Chris asked.

//Day er so most times.//

"Buck's gonna go nuts you know." Chris smiled over at the troubled Tanner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **This section refers back to some of my earlier ATF stories namely ATF 6 To Catch a Chameleon and ATF 8 Splinters of Glass. The Lantern Bearers and the Guardians are a powerful underground group of protectors. Who they are and what they actually do is never truly revealed. It isn't necessary to read those two stories to understand this one.

7777777

"Did you get any sleep?" Chris asked Tanner as he joined him on the balcony at dawn.

Vin shook his head.

"Why don't you grab a shower, before the rest of the guys get up? You want me to get some coffee?" Larabee offered.

//Yeah.// Vin turned, revealing his face before heading to the bathroom.

"No words?" Chris asked in concern.

Vin shook his head. Dark circles surrounded the dulled sapphire eyes. The slender body seemed bowed down.

_How do you find lost words? It's not like a dictionary is going to help. _Chris sighed softly, watching Tanner move across the room_. He's absolutely exhausted._

7777777

"Ellison is a member of Major Crimes. That is located in the Central Precinct, which is housed in the Cascade Law Enforcement Building," Ezra informed them over breakfast. The undercover agent was well groomed, but obviously unhappy at his early awakening.

"It's only four blocks west of here. It would probably be faster to walk than try and find a parking spot." JD suggested.

Chris looked over at the anxious Tanner. "We'll walk."

"It's a beautiful morning for a walk," Josiah agreed.

"You didn't eat much." Nathan scowled at Vin's plate.

Vin pushed his plate back and made the sign language sign for frog.

"Mr. Tanner feels nauseous," Ezra translated.

"Eat a little of your toast, then," Nathan coaxed.

Vin sighed and picked up his toast, nibbling on the edge.

7777777

852 Prospect Ave.

Apt. 307

Cascade, Wa.

"Any idea how to start looking for the cougar?" Jim asked over breakfast.

"I thought we could go into the station and check last night's blotter, see if the police were called out on something 'different' and check with the hospitals." Blair glanced up from his list.

"It'll let me check on Simon," Jim agreed.

"The doctors are pleased at how well he's recovering after being shot. I mean, they're letting him start working half-days. You've got to turn loose of the guilt, man. You're not Super Man." Blair reminded.

"Neither are you, Chief," Jim answered gently. "You didn't release that paper. If anybody is at fault for Simon, Megan, and I getting shot, it's good old Sid the slime ball. The publishing company dropped him like a hot potato when they found out he 'stole' your dissertation. I can't believe he was stupid enough to call you at the station. All calls are taped and we've got him dead to rights. You told him not to release anything. I wish you'd bring charges against him and the college both."

"I just want it all to go away," Blair sighed.

"Get your shoes on and let's go to the station," Jim backed off.

7777777

Central Precint

Major Crimes Offices

Cascade, Wa.

"What are you two doing here?" Simon Banks growled testily.

"Checking some stuff out." Blair smiled innocently.

"Come on in and get a cup of coffee. They're watching me like a hawk. Won't let me do more than go over the time cards," Simon grumbled as he stiffly walked back into his office.

"Thanks, Simon," Jim sank down onto a chair.

Blair breathed deeply. "A new blend?"

"Yeah, it still tastes like Maxwell House," Simon huffed. "Now, why are you two really here?"

"A sentinel thing," Jim muttered.

Simon stiffened for a moment. "Are you two all right?"

"So far, just a bad dream," Blair soothed.

Jim's head tilted in what Blair had always considered sentinel listening mode, and he scowled toward the bullpen.

"What?" Blair and Simon inquired.

"Feds! ATF Agents, and they're looking for me," Jim snarled.

"Oh man, that stupid diss," Blair moaned.

"Chief, calm down. The men in black aren't going to sweep in and spirit me away." Jim said flatly.

"How do you know?" Blair huffed.

"Because I got a call from an old friend. I'm strictly hands off. He shed some light on things." Jim smiled weakly. _Sgt. Hawk is a Lantern Bearer, one of the Guardians. You could have knocked me over with a feather. The Watchers have warned off Blair's men in 'Black'. _

"Blair, I think it's the cougar," Jim stared at the office door.

7777777

"Mr. Larabee, contain yourself," Ezra sighed, turning back to the very unhelpful detective who was giving them the run around. "It is not an official matter. It is a strictly personal matter for which we aspire to speak with Det. Ellison."

Chris visibly placed his temper in check. The elaborate security measures employed had set his teeth on edge. Not only had they called the Denver ATF office, but they had requested photos faxed on each team member before being allowed access to Major Crimes.

"Your security is rather elaborate." Ezra made small talk.

"Our station was seized by terrorists not too long ago, and then there was the serial killer posing as a profiler for the FBI," one of the detectives shrugged.

"That would explain it." Josiah offered his hand.

"H Brown," the detective said, taking Sanchez's hand.

"Josiah Sanchez," the profiler responded.

"Well if it isn't the Clumsy Smurf!" A pleased voice was heard.

"Hey, Sneezy. How are you doing?" Buck smiled warmly, pleased to see a friendly face. "Guys, this is Joel Taggert; one of the best bomb men in the country."

"What are you doing here?" Joel frowned.

"Laying a few ghosts to rest," Buck said softly, looking over at Vin.

"How can I help?" Joel asked warmly.

"Need to see your Detective Ellison," Buck answered.

//He's here.// Vin stared at the office door.

//Then let's . . . // Chris prepared to push things.

//No! If he ain't ready ta see me, I ain't pushin' it// Vin protested. //See iffen we can leave a message.//

"Could we leave a message?" Chris asked politely.

_Mah word. Tha sanctified dead have risen from their graves._ Ezra blinked in shock when Chris asked so nicely.

"Here," their escort, Officer Perkins, reached over and started to pick up a pad and pencil.

Vin stepped protectively between the desk and the stranger.

"Cowboy?" Chris asked softly.

//Capt'n's desk. He ain't got no call ta be messin' wit' tha Capt'n's stuff. A lot like you that way. Tha Capt'n don' like strangers foolin' wit' what's his,// Vin growled.

"You might live longer if you keep your hands off Ellison's desk, Perkins" Chris laughed.

_How'd he know it's Ellison's desk? Blair took the name plate off. He said he spent more time behind it than Ellison did. _H wondered.

Ezra offered his pen and a notebook to Tanner. Vin began to carefully scribe his note. //Aw, Hell. That ain't right. Which way does a damn 'E' face, Chris?// Vin huffed, ripping out the page and crumpling the paper.

//You dictate, I'll write,// Chris offered, reaching for the pad.

With a shake of his head, Tanner declined the offer and once again put pen to paper. Vin drew a simple, single line drawing reminiscent of a bird in flight.

//Is that all?// Chris asked, looking down at the note as Vin tore out the sheet and folded it in half.

//It's 'nough// Vin 'replied', holding the paper out to Joel silently.

_There's a heavy weight on this boy's shoulders. _"I'll see that Jim gets this whenever I see him," Taggert promised.

After a polite yet meaningless conversation, Team 7 got ready to leave.

"We require direction to a Mr. Evertt, located in your prosecuter's office, Officer Perkins," Ezra directed as they turned to leave Major Crimes.

7777777

"Who are they?" Simon demanded when Joel entered with the note and a file folder.

"ATF team 7, the bunch from Denver that's been racking up the busts." Joel answered. "They left a note for Jim."

Jim held out his hand. Unfolding the paper, Ellison looked down and froze.

"Jim, Jim! Oh, man," Blair urged his sentinel back from a mini-zone. As Joel and Simon watched.

"What's it say?" Simon demanded when Jim gasped.

"Tanner," Jim murmured. He stared in disbelief, moving the paper closer, he sniffed deeply. "It's **Runt** . . . . But . . . he's dead." Ellison gasped, springing to his feet.

Rushing to the office door, he threw it open. The other officers in the bullpen stopped to stare as Ellison stalked across the room to the door.

"Tanner, report," Ellison bellowed down the hall before stepping back into the room. The sound of retreating footsteps came to an abrupt halt.

Moments later, a slender form appeared in the doorway then moved into the room, stopping in front of Ellison. Tanner was shadowed by his six teammates who also entered, but stopped just inside the door, giving their friend the space he required, but near enough for him to 'feel' their support. The two men studied each other intently for a long moment.

_Damn. The kid's been through hell. _Jim's vision registered the changes in Tanner. "Junior," Ellison breathed.

//Capt'n.// Vin visibly trembled.

The warm golden glow he associated with Tanner crept into his mind. _Wouldn't Blair have a fit if he knew about this little talent of Vin's._ //Still skinny as ever,// Jim acknowledged.

//Runtiest pup in tha litter,// Tanner admitted shakily.

//But you were** mine**,// Ellison growled.

"You lose your scissors?" Jim demanded out loud.

Ellison suppressed a smile as he watchedVin's team gather protectively at his back.

//I ain't cuttin' mah hair,// Vin 'sent' back. _Cain't move too fast, this is tha Capt'n's territory. It'd git ugly iffen he gits ta thinkin' I'se challenging. Time ta go back ta being tha stray pup. _

"Come here, Slick. Let me get a good look at you," Jim coaxed. _Wild as ever._

Vin eased a bit closer, but still stayed out of reach.

"Let's get some coffee. I'm sure I can get Joel to hand over one of those Snicker bars he's not supposed to have," Jim urged.

"Sure Jim," Joel sheepishly got into a desk drawer and pulled out a snicker's bar.

"I'll get a cup of the good stuff from Simon's office," Blair said softly. _What happens now if Tanner's a guide?_

"Black. And pour it into the sugar bowl, Junior likes it sweet," Jim ordered.

Ellison stood patiently, waiting for Vin to move. _Damn, I forgot. _Jim turned away, allowing Vin to skitter behind him. _Thought we were long past this. Well, I guess Major Crimes is a bit intimidating. _Jim looked at the gathered detectives objectively

"Here's your candy, Vin." Ellison held the candy bar behind him. A ghost of a touch and the candy was lifted from his fingers.

Team 7 wordlessly made their way further into the room. Worried eyes followed the by-play between their man and Ellison. Dumbfounded looks were on the faces of the Major Crimes detectives as they viewed the unusual behavior.

"Yeah, there you go,"

"Here you go, Big Guy." Blair carried over the coffee, verbally staking his claim to the sentinel.

"Vin, this is Blair, my heart brother," Jim said softly.

Sapphire eyes peered out from around Ellison's broad back, studying Sandburg. Slowly, Vin stepped out from behind Jim and offered his hand now that the guide had been officially introduced.

_What beautiful eyes. I don't swing that way, but man he's beautiful. _Blair studied the stranger.

//Guide.// Vin acknowledged Blair's position in Ellison's life.

"You saw all that shit in the news?" Jim growled. //He's mine.// Ellison warned Vin off.

//No challenge. Learnt you was alive yesterday.//

"You only heard yesterday?" Ellison looked over at Vin.

_Tanner didn't say anything. Oh, God. He's speaking that soft. He knows Jim's a sentinel. And Jim just acknowledged it. _Blair sighed, closing his eyes in despair for a moment.

"Mr. Tanner is suffering from a severe case of laryngitis. We have been out of touch for some weeks and only discovered your survival after our debriefing yesterday." Ezra explained.

//Can he hear me?// Larabee scowled over at Ellison.

//Only iffen I let him,// Tanner answered.

Blair watched in fascination as a conversation seemed to take place between Tanner and the black dressed ATF Agent. _He's not a guide. _Relief flooded the man, but was quickly replace by wonder. _Not just Jim? Are Tanner and the 'Grim Reaper' both sentinels?_

Blair felt eyes on him and turned to look at Tanner. _The cougar, you came to help Jim, but you're hurt yourself. How can I help?_

//Shaman?//

Sandburg almost dropped the coffee at the gentle touch to his mind. Wide, dark blue eyes met sapphire. //Was that you?// _TELEPATHY? He's a telepath? It really does exist? Wow! Oh man, I wonder if Tanner will let me run some tests? _

//No need ta yell. Here. I'll take that 'fore yah burn yerself.// Vin moved closer and gently took the cup. //Yah need ta sit down?//

"Sit down, yeah I need to sit down," Blair whispered shakily. _It really is telepathy? How did he do that? And he heard me. Oh man what have I been broadcasting? Please tell me I wasn't checking out Megan when this dude could hear me. _

Jim immediately turned to his guide, noticing his strange reaction to Tanner. _Man's mind is running a mile a minute. _"Sit down before you fall down, Chief," Ellison's gentle hands guided Sandburg down into a convenient chair.

Tanner drank, making certain that both Jim and Blair saw him1. Wrinkling his nose, he stared down at the cup.

"You didn't douse it with enough sugar," Jim chuckled.

"I put in enough sugar to keep a dentist in business for a year," Blair huffed.

"Not enough sugar," Larabee agreed, walking over.

"He eats sweets like crazy, more sugar in a week than most people get in two months. Doesn't have the first filling," Nathan huffed in an aggrieved tone. "It just isn't fair."

"Blair," Simon called, only to be ignored. "Blair!" Simon sighed and rolled his eyes at Blair's continued inattention.

"Oh boy! Now we're in for it, the professor is on a roll," H chuckled as Blair began asking questions a mile a minute while bouncing in place.

"You just need to know how to handle him." Josiah reached out and laid a large hand atop Blair's wild curls and gently pressed down.

//It's alrigh', tha's Josiah Sanchez. He's an old friend of Blair's momma. He won't hurt yer guide.// Vin informed Ellison as the sentinel tensed, preparing to drive off the threat to his guide.

//Naomi? He knew Blair as a kid? This ought to be interesting.// Jim relaxed and watched as the actions unfolded.

"Hey man, don't mess with the hair," Blair grumbled, swatting at the hand on his head distractedly.

"Next." Josiah captured Blair's wrists in a gentle grip.

Blair's speech cut off abruptly.

"If you ever want to slow him down a bit, just hold his hands," Sanchez chuckled.

"Hey, he's right. Hairboy's hands move almost as fast as his mouth," H laughed, moving closer.

Blair scowled and tipped his head back, trying to see who was behind him. "Josiah? Josiah Sanchez?" Blair squeaked. Jumping up, he spun around, throwing his arms around the big man. "Oh man! It is so good to see you. Where have you been? I mean, you just dropped off the face of the earth."

"I promised Naomi that I wouldn't contact you, son," Josiah sighed. "She didn't want me to disrupt your chi with my bad karma."

"What?" Blair scowled.

"I was drinking heavy. I'm a mean drunk, son. She was right, it wasn't safe for me to be around you," Josiah admitted sadly. "I never lost touch. Friends kept me up to date when Naomi stopped speaking to me after I joined the '**Pigs**'."

"You'd have never hurt me," Blair protested.

"I'd never have forgiven myself if I had." Josiah wrapped his arms around Sandburg. "It took too long, but I finally got straightened out."

"You're doing alright?" Blair's voice was muffled.

"Better than alright, now," Josiah ruffled Sandburg's curls.

"I missed you so much," Blair whispered.

"I love you, son. Don't ever doubt that for a minute," Josiah said clearly before lowering his check to lay atop the soft curls.

"What is this, a family reunion?" Megan Connor asked curiously.

"I'm mighty glad we're not kin, lovely lady. Now, whose toes would I be stepping on if I were to ask you to dinner?" Buck asked warmly.

"He's a rounder?" Megan asked Nathan.

"Yes, you'd be as safe as you want to though," Nathan grimaced.

"That's what I thought," Megan snickered.

"All right people, some of us have jobs to do. Jim, conference room 6 is available," Simon ordered. "Clear out of my squad room so the rest of these fine officers can get back to work."

"It is noon, Simon. You're now off duty, half days remember?" Joel cut Banks off before he could reenter his office. "Blair, would you take Simon home when you go?" Joel asked.

"Sure," Blair responded.

"Do you want to go home now, or sit in on the reunion for a little bit first?" Blair asked Banks.

"I can rest while I listen. Take me home later," Simon growled.

"Come on. I'll show you where conference room 6 is," Blair led the way as the mixed group headed out of the bull pen.

Josiah watched as an excited Blair literally bounced down the hall. "Never should have bought that boy a pogo stick."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

footnote

(1) This is part of Vin's culture. Once a guest has eaten or drank in your 'home' he's safe from harm until he leaves. Both members of the Cascade guardian pair have offered him a position as guest. Old Celtic guest laws. Many of the Indian Tribes of North America had similar manners. If he had killed Jim's family, Jim couldn't touch him until he leaves Ellison's territory. In turn, Vin is not allowed to harm Ellison's tribe in anyway while he's here


	5. Chapter 5

Conference Room 6

Jim, Blair, and Simon sat at one end of the conference table while ATF Team 7 took both sides. They had barely settled when Joel Taggert entered, carrying everything to set up a coffee pot.

"You didn't think you could leave me out, did you?" Joel smiled.

"Do **NOT** ever drink any coffee that Tanner makes," Ellison warned. "It will kill a normal man."

Vin blinked innocently.

"We found that out the hard wayVin has his own pot," Chris laughed.

//Put hair on yer chest.// Vin retorted.

//Vin, you don't have hair on your chest. Come to think of it, the coffee just might be the reason you can't grow a decent beard.// Chris snorted.

//Cain't help it if Father God figured yer ugly 'nough he's trying ta hide yer face.// Vin answered.

_They must be communicating. I wonder if it's only one direction or can they both do it? Can he reach anybody or only certain people? _Blair watched Chris and Vin in fascination. _Man, this is so neat. I can't wait to get Jim off so I can ask some questions. Come to think of it, does Jim know? I mean the way he freaked over some of the sentinel stuff._

"My second in command, Joel Taggert. He got smart and left the Bomb Squad for Major Crimes. Blair Sandburg, soon to be a detective in Major Crimes. Det. Lt. Jim Ellison, it would seem you already know. I'm Simon Banks, Captain of Major Crimes," Simon introduced his party.

"Buck Wilmington, second in command, explosives expert, back up for surveillance and main driver; JD Dunne, surveillance and our information specialist; Dr. Nathan Jackson, chemist, forensic liaison, and team medic; Josiah Sanchez, profiler and pilot; Ezra Standish, our chameleon, pilot, driver, and information specialist; Vin Tanner, tactics, counter sniper, weapons specialist, tracker, and medic. I'm Chris Larabee, they let me pretend I'm in charge." Chris grumbled.

"And you're here why?" Simon demanded.

"Vin," Chris growled.

"Allow me. Mr. Larabee is hesitant to elucidate. Once Mr. Tanner became cognizant of Detective Ellison's survival, it became of paramount concern to . . . reconnect as it were," Ezra drawled from his place at the table. "Mr. Tanner's distress was such that the team, as a whole, decided to afford him an escort due to his agitated state."

"I've been around Sandburg too long. I actually understood that," Simon muttered.

"Hey, I resemble that," Blair sniggered.

"Vin was one of my Rangers," Ellison told his own team mates, taking note of his obviously preoccupied Guide. _Not like him to be so quiet, wonder what's going through that mind of his now? _

_Tanner must be the one Jim called Runt. No wonder they called him Elf. Some pointy ears and a wardrobe change, bingo __Lord of the Rings __time. Just how bad is this going to effect Jim? _Blair worried silently.

"How come Vin didn't know you were alive? I mean, it was pretty big news when they recovered you from Peru," Joel asked suspiciously.

"Probably the same reason that Ellison didn't **know** Vin was alive." Chris growled protectively.

//Calm down, Cowboy. He's jist lookin' out fer a team mate.// Vin soothed.

Sandburg, continuing to study the enigma that was Vin Tanner, noted the pallor of the man's skin and the shivers racing over the slender body. _Tanner sure isn't looking well. I wonder . . ._

"Tanner, are you alright?" Ellison's eyes narrowed in concern, taking in Vin's pallor and the shivers racing over the slender body.

//Aw Hell!// Vin dove for a garbage can and began to heave.

"That's it, no more, you're going to take the damn pills. I'm putting your scrawny butt into a dark room and you're staying there 'till this passes. You're not doing yourself or anyone else any good this way." Nathan's hands and voice were gentle as he supported the quaking Tanner, holding the long hair out of harm's way. "Ez, you're going in there too, so don't bother to argue."

_If this is a sensory spike, that's the last thing Tanner needs. It's obvious that these guys care about him, but a pain killer won't help if that's what it is. It will only make things worse. _Blair chewed his lip uncomfortably. _Why do I keep thinking Sentinel? I mean, the man seems to be a telepath. The headache might be from that or just a headache._

"The last bust was . . . a problem." Chris gently took over for Nathan, allowing him to remove the wastebasket from the room. "Sh, Sh, slow breaths, that's it," Chris crooned to the limp Tanner.

"Flu?" Jim asked as he moved over and knelt down.

"Migraine Vin and Ezra have both had one for days," Chris glared protectively.

"Stress?" Simon asked softly, his eyes lingered in sympathy on Standish and Tanner.

"Our last . . . mark was . . . rather paranoid. He held a gun on Mr. Tanner on five separate occasions," Ezra whispered from his place at the table. Once more, the emerald eyes were shielded by the dark lenses of his expensive Raybans.

"Damn that boy! He never said a word about **him **being under the gun too," Buck huffed angrily.

"Last night's flash back may have been triggered by the case as well," Josiah noted.

"Flashback? How bad?" Jim asked in concern. _Slick has been in some real ugly places. I'm going to have to warn these guys what to look out for._

"He was lost for about 15 minutes that we're sure of." Nathan placed the now clean garbage can beside Vin.

"Where are you staying?" Ellison asked.

"Downtown Hilton," Chris answered, just as soft.

"Ez, take your pills," Nathan ordered as he stepped back in. "No Coffee." The medic grabbed the cup from Standish's trembling hands. "I have Gatorade for both of you."

"Open," Nathan ordered, then placed two pills on Tanner's tongue before offering him the sports drink. He paused a moment while Tanner complied. "Now open, and lift your tongue."

"Swallow them Cub, or I'll give them to you," Ellison warned softly.

Vin immediately took the sports drink and swallowed several mouthfuls.

"He **had** taken them." Nathan growled at the interference.

"No, he didn't. Soon as you turned your back he'd have spit them out." Jim grinned faintly. "I've caught him before. Somehow he can keep them in the back of his throat without swallowing."

Chris looked down at the stubborn Tanner, then back to Ellison and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Junior has always hated pills. When we caught him spitting them out . . . well, Whit Freeman, one of the medics, and I guaranteed that he took the next one just fine."

"It just might be useful if you told me how you managed that." Nathan scowled down at the unrepentant Tanner.

"Whit had a Saint Bernard when he was a kid. Slick got his pills the same way." Ellison chuckled at the memory.

"You put it in his food?" JD asked curiously.

"Nope, they always found them. We pinned Vin's scrawny butt down, pried his mouth open, and pushed the pills back as far as we could. Then we held his mouth shut and pinched his nose to cut the air off until he swallowed them." Jim's voice was light as he recounted the memory.

"How many fingers did y'all loose?" Nathan huffed.

"None. Whit had bought one of those chain gloves that meat cutters wear around the saws." Jim grinned. "He still ended up with some bruised fingers though."

"Come on, Tanner can't be that bad," Blair protested.

"Yes he is," The rest of ATF team 7 retorted.

Vin's attempted glare turned into a grimace at the continued pounding in his head.

"Let me make a couple of phone calls. I think I can come up with something better for your men then a downtown hotel. The Hilton isn't very quiet," Ellison suggested.

Chris studied Vin and Ezra for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Thanks."

Jim and Blair slipped out of the room quietly to make some calls.

"Buck, I want you, JD, and Josiah to take care of the paperwork in the prosecutor's office. Check with Capt. Taggert, if that's OK with him, to see where we'll be staying." Chris ordered.

"No problem. It'll give Buck and me a chance to catch up," Joel agreed readily.

"Nathan and I will be seeing to Ezra and Vin," Chris finished.

"Sure Chris, we'll bring some 'carry-out' with us." Buck agreed. He waved Joel, JD, and Josiah out of the conference room, ahead of him.

7777777

"You know any place that serves good soup, Joel? I don't think Slick and Ace are going to be able to handle much else," Buck asked.

"Momma Celine's on Baker Street," Blair suggested as he hurried past, carrying some wet towels.

"Blair's right about that," Joel agreed. "We'll see how things go and pick up the soup on the way to where ever you're staying tonight. What kind do you want and I'll call and reserve enough for your guys."

7777777

"Iced towels." Blair offered Nathan his burden.

"Thanks, this should help ease things until those pills take effect," Nathan smiled warmly.

Soon, Vin was stretched out with the icy towel over his eyes and wrapped around his aching skull. Ezra simply draped the towel over his own head and waited miserably for the pills to work.

The rest of the men sat silently, trying to keep the room as quiet as possible. They had been waiting over 20 minutes when Tanner sat up abruptly.

"Gun." Vin threw the towel off and lunged to his feet. Before anyone could react, he was out the door and down the hall.

"Another flash back?" Ezra whispered in dread, as they all rushed out after Vin.

7777777

"It wasn't a flashback," Blair snorted as he crouched down behind a desk with Ezra Standish. _Did he hear this or did he pick up a tremor in the 'force'? _

"It appears to be a stand-off," Ezra sighed, peering around the edge of the desk. "I do hope Mr. Larabee doesn't handle the negotiations. Gunfire tends to be so very loud."

"Kin yah tone it down a might? I got me tha headache from hell and iffen tha' gun goes off I'm jist gonna have ta up and kill yah." Vin Tanner's raspy whisper cut off the crazed man's bellows.

"What is Tanner doing?" Blair hissed.

"Do you truly expect me to be able to explain Vin Tanner's actions?" Ezra asked in disbelief. "Ah am only along for the ride."

"You wouldn't kill me, you're a cop," the stoned man protested in a softer tone.

"Mr. Tanner in all probability would not. Mr. Larabee, most certainly." Ezra rubbed his aching head.

Blair smirked as he listened to the commentary from the elegant Standish.

"Does I look like a cop ta yah, Stupid? One more killin' ain't gonna make much difference," Vin responded peacefully.

"You don't have a gun," the suspect spluttered.

"He possesses, at minimum, three," Ezra said with a huff.

"He believes in being well armed?" Blair asked.

"Does the term Boy Scout mean anything to you?" Standish inquired.

"I live with one," Blair snorted.

"Mah sympathies," Ezra responded before switching his attention back to the stand off.

"Got me a knife wit' a nice sharp edge. Rekin them bracelets is gonna slow yah down. Now, yah might shoot me 'fore I kin reach yah, but iffen yah do, yah best make sure and kill me 'cause yer only gonna piss me off," Vin growled.

"That is something to be avoided at all costs," Ezra muttered.

"He gets ugly?" Blair asked in concern.

"Worse, he gets even. The man is a practical joker of legendary proportions." Ezra smiled.

The no longer quite so crazed man turned slightly, taking his eyes off the police officers and glanced at Vin.

"Man, you look like shit." The thief lowered his voice.

"Bein' dead's lookin' a might invitin'," Tanner sighed.

"I whole heartedly agree," Ezra rubbed his aching head once more.

"Turn your back to me. I can't help out there, but I can sure help with the headache," Blair ordered.

Ezra sighed in appreciation as Blair began to work the tension out of his neck and shoulders.

"Bummer man, did you take anything for it?" The now sympathetic man asked Tanner.

"Yeah, kin yah please jist keep tha noise down?" Vin asked softly.

"Oh sure, no problem," the man said agreeably.

"How nice, a thoughtful thief," Ezra hissed sarcastically.

"Cascade has a lot of nice people," Blair snickered.

"How 'bout just givin' me tha gun and pointin' yer finger instead. Won't be near sa much noise," Tanner suggested.

"My finger?" the noticeably calmer man asked.

"Come on! Nobody's going to fall for that," Blair snorted.

"Would you care to wager?" Standish asked sweetly.

"Sure, more accurate and yah don' run outta ammunition. Lots quieter too." Vin rubbed his aching head.

"My mom would get these awful headaches, so I feel for you man. Here's the gun." The now friendly thief offered Vin the pistol. "I have some really good stuff in my car. It would get rid of that headache in no time. Do you want some?"

"Thanks I'd really appreciate that," Vin took the pistol. "Since yer kinda busy jist tell one of tha officers and he'll go git it fer yah.

"Sure man," the concerned thief promised.

"Thanks I really appreciate this." Vin took the pistol. "Take it easy." Tanner calmly wandered back down the hall, handing Joel the pistol as he passed.

"Does Sandburg have a brother?" One of the burglary officers asked loudly in disbelief.

"Sh, sh, the man has a headache," the burglar hushed the detectives.

7777777

"Seems like you found your words," Chris grunted, taking Vin's elbow as Tanner began to slide towards the floor.

Vin seemed to turn boneless and oozed through Larabee's grip to plop down on the tile.

"Tanner, what did you think you were doing?" Ellison growled, leaning over to help Larabee lift the slender man back to his feet.

"I think them pills is workin'," Vin grinned drunkenly. "They's all kinds of little critters." Vin reached out as if scratching behind an animal's ear.

"There are?" Chris shook his head. Things were moving too fast, first the stand off and now a buzzed Tanner.

"Yep," Vin said. "Nice kitty."

"He's seeing things?" Simon stared down at Tanner then back to the thief trying to hush the detectives.

"Big black kitty." Vin reached out to hug the 'panther'.

"What is in those pills you gave him? The man is stoned out of his mind," Simon growled.

"How's the headache?" Nathan squatted down in front of Vin, ignoring Banks.

"Hey Nate, head hurts somethin' fierce." Vin grunted, rubbing his temples, before toppling forwards into Jackson's waiting arms.

"My brother is loaning me a beachfront property. It's about 15 minutes from here. Five bedrooms and quiet. The original owners had an autistic son. There's a room designed to be low sensory impact. It ought to help with the migraines," Ellison reported.

"You sure Tanner doesn't need a hospital?" Joel asked softly.

"Nothing they can do that the pills aren't already doing." Nathan stood up with Vin cradled in his arms. "Let's get these two out of this mad house before something else happens."

"Ah have been quite well behaved Mr. Jackson," Ezra protested faintly.

"Ezra, everyone in the bullpen heard you and Sandburg," Chris growled.

"Oh mah, Ah do believe Ah feel ill," Standish's pale face took on a peculiar greenish cast.


	6. Chapter 6

Beach House

Cascade, Wa.

"Let's get them inside," Jim sighed, looking in the rental van at the doped Tanner and Standish.

"This way Ezra," Blair coaxed, assisting the uncoordinated Standish out of the vehicle and on to his own two feet.

"Unhand me, sir!" Ezra pulled his arm out of Sandburg's grasp only to have his knees buckle. Desperately, he scrabbled to grab Blair before he collapsed onto the driveway.

Vin eased himself to the ground cautiously. His eyes tightly closed, he heeled Chris as they made their way into the beach house.

"Quiet room?" Blair asked Nathan softly.

"Does it have a bed, or even a good rug?" Nathan sighed.

"Both." Jim reached out to direct Tanner, but dropped his hand before touching the other man. _He'd jump out of his skin if someone other than his tribe were to touch him right now. Tribe? Now Blair has me doing it. _

Nathan nodded in approval as Jim opened the door and flipped on the light. Indirect low wattage bulbs created a dim light, sufficient to move around the room safely but nothing more. A full size bed sat in one corner. The room was decorated in muted shades and the softest of fabrics.

Opening a closet, Ellison pulled out several blankets and began to make a pallet on the floor. Nathan and Blair soon had Ezra changed into his silk pajamas and tucked into the bed. Chris helped Vin down onto the pallet and began to make him more comfortable. Pulling off the cowboy boots and the thick socks, he rubbed Tanner's feet for a bit.

"Are you going to let me help you get comfortable?" Chris asked softly.

"Yeah, havin' trouble wit' mah fingers," Vin admitted.

"Tell me to stop if it gets to be too much." Chris began unbuttoning Tanner's cuffs. "Ezra is in the bed over there, so you're not alone. Nate and I won't leave the house without telling you first."

"Tha Capt'n and Blair stayin'?" Vin asked blurrily.

"We're staying for a while, Junior," Ellison responded.

"Need ta . . . ," Vin muttered.

"Later, go to sleep." Chris eased the first shirt off.

"It's just me, Vin." Nate knelt down to support the slumping man while Chris efficiently removed the multitude of layers.

Blair gasped faintly when Vin's arms were revealed.

"Leave the t-shirt on. I'm turning the thermostat down in here. For some reason being cool helps them both," Nathan directed quietly.

"Do we want to try and get him into a pair of sweats?" Chris asked.

"Just get the jeans off and tuck him in," Jackson decided.

"Blair, could you bring in the army duffle bag and the leather valise for us?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Blair tore his eyes away from Vin's scars and hurried from the room.

"There's a black plastic bag; we'll want that too," Chris called softly.

Once Blair slipped out, Nathan and Chris slipped the jeans off and slid Vin under the blankets.

Blair sat the bags into the room but didn't reenter.

Opening the plastic bag, Chris quickly sorted out five shirts and dropped them onto the carpet near Vin. Making certain the under-the-weather pair were settled, Chris and Nathan exchanged a troubled look before rejoining Ellison.

_Dirty Laundry? _Jim frowned. _A shirt for everyone but Vin and Standish. Why put out dirty laundry? _

_Vin's nostrils flared and a shaking hand reached out to pull the garments closer. Tanner raised his head long enough to assure himself that Standish was safely tucked in. _

"Vin?" Jim barely whispered. Tanner's head turned toward Ellison.

The big man stood stiffly, staring down at Vin. _Scent and hearing. His vision was always fantastically good._

"Ellison, let him rest," Chris growled.

Jim turned and stalked over to the door. Reaching out, he flipped a switch on the wall. The sounds of the surf softly filled the air. Ellison turned off the light and headed down the hall. The stiff gait and tense shoulders revealed how upset the man was.

"Sit down, big guy," Blair immediately began soothing his sentinel when they entered the kitchen.

"Has he told you?" Ellison growled bitterly, looking at Chris. _Tortured, they tortured him._

"Very little." Chris thumped down onto a chair, exhausted.

Ellison grunted and slumped down onto his own seat. "Did he say how it happened?"

"No," Larabee scowled. "Are you going to be able to handle the debrief?"

"Runt needs to tell it. I'll be here for him." Jim answered.

"It's going to be ugly," Chris warned.

Ellison nodded.

"I heard a wise man say, 'Takes away a man's pride when someone takes yer load. Even if they's got tha best of reasons . . . Don't mind help sometimes, just don't break yerself down carryin' mah load . . . It'll only add ta what I's already carryin'. ' Don't try and carry Vin's sorrows for him. Help him purge that poison so he can heal," Nathan warned.

"Tanner wisdom?" Jim smiled faintly.

Nathan nodded, "For a man who doesn't say much, he says a lot."

7777777

Beach House

Cascade, WA

Saturday June 12, 1999

Ezra woke just after midnight. _Surprisingly, mah brain still seems to reside within my cranium. I was certain that it had leaked out my ears. _Sitting up cautiously, he was relieved when the headache remained dormant. More a memory of pain then actual pain itself.

_Bathe, then eat, if I were Vin or JD I could take care of both at the same time. Nathan, however, would incarcerate me in the local hospital post haste were I to attempt anything so crass. Appearances, Ezra. Time to attempt to rise, I do, conversely, refuse to shine. _Ezra sighed in relief as he climbed to his feet. _I must remember to thank Nathan. _Standish slid his feet in the slippers left at his bedside. Wrapping himself in the warm folds of his dressing gown, Ezra cautiously made his way over to Vin, carrying the pillow he had been using.

_Still sleeping, rest my friend. _Standish carefully leaned over and laid the pillow next to Tanner before straightening.

Vin snuffled faintly and pulled the pillow closer without waking.

_That should suffice. _Ezra gingerly made his way over to the door and slipped out of the room, silently closing the door.

7777777

"Hey Ace, how do you feel?" Buck Wilmington asked quietly. Buck studied the conman in concern.

"Much better, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra said pleasantly.

"Think you can eat something?" Buck asked.

"I believe so, but nothing heavy," Ezra decided.

"Brought you and Vin some chicken noodle soup. Blair and Joel were right, I don't think I've ever eaten better." Buck moved over to the refrigerator.

"Not that canned horror you endeavored to pawn off on me previously?" Ezra asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Homemade, really good homemade," Buck's lips twitched.

"What perchance is so humorous?" Ezra scowled.

"Haven't looked in a mirror yet, have you?" Buck chuckled. "Bathroom is the second door down on your right." Buck jerked his chin toward the hall.

"Thank you, I was unwilling to take a chance on waking our intrepid tracker by using the facilities adjoining the room in which we were residing." Standish turned to locate the facilities. "The bruising around your eye is coming out nicely."

"It'll fade." Buck sat a container out on the counter. "I put your shaving kit in there already."

"Thank you, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra called back.

"You might want to wash that dried drool off your chin," Buck teased.

_Indeed, Standish's do not drool. _Ezra humphed to himself.

7777777

Stepping into the bathroom, he flipped on the light. "GAWD!" Standish blurted, staring at the apparition in the mirror. Pillow marks still creased his check. His hair stood on end and seemed to be clumped in a strange new age art form. His skin looked pasty, dark circles surrounded his dulled emerald eyes and heaven forbid, there truly was a line of dried drool on his stubbled chin. Closing his eyes, he shut out the horrible image.

Standish stripped down and moved into the shower. _Josiah, _Ezra smiled warmly, looking over at the new bottles of shampoo and soap available for his use. _He remembered Vin's sensitivities. He would have had to drive all the way to the other side of Denver to find these particular brands. It would have saved Vin so much misery had he simply asked us not to use certain products. You would think he was one of those Sentinels Mr. Sandburg wrote about. . . _"Sweet Mercy!" Ezra grasped the 'grab bar' in the shower tightly while his mind raced to 'connect the dots'.

_It __**wasn't**__ a fictional work, and Vin __**is **__one of these watchmen. _Ezra forced himself to calm down and consider. _It changes nothing, Vin is mah brother. Now how do I make things easier for him? According to the dissertation, a guide is of paramount importance to a sentinel's health and safety. Where does one procure a guide? It's not as if one can be ordered from L. L. Bean's. _Standish busied himself making plans and contingency plans while he finished bathing.

_Vin shares a bond of incredible strength with Chris. Perhaps he has already found his guide. Although, he has gone undercover for extended periods with little or no contact seemingly without distress at the separation. Would that be possible? I will simply have to confront Mr. Sandburg on the matter. Of course, Ellison will probably kill me. If Ellison is a sentinel, as Mr. Sandburg's dissertation seems to indicate, why then was there no confrontation? If a sentinel is territorial and both Vin and Ellison are sentinels, wouldn't there have been some form of threatening posture? James Ellison was . . . nurturing towards Vin. Of course, Ellison was his superior officer. Vin was a juvenile member of Ellison's pack; in essence, his cub. _Standish dried off and dressed in the expensive track suit Buck had set out for him.

7777777

"Well, you look a lot better." Buck sat a bowl of soup on the table, carefully arranging silverware, napkin, a glass of milk, and a plate of assorted crackers.

"Ah feel better," Ezra admitted. _Buck is truly a mother hen. Anyone else and he'd have just set a box of crackers out. _"Thank you, Buck."

"No problem, Ez. Go ahead and sit down. Junior's sleeping like a baby. I just checked on him," Buck ordered when Ezra headed out to check on Tanner.

Ezra sat down and began to eat.

"Another bowl, Ez? You knocked that one out pretty quick," Buck offered.

Ezra stared down at his empty bowl in disbelief.

"There's plenty," Buck assured Standish.

"Yes, please," Ezra answered. "I do believe that was the best soup I have ever consumed."

"Hunger will do that to a man." Buck sat the refilled bowl in front of Ezra. "You nibbled on breakfast yesterday. You haven't really eaten since the day before yesterday."

"What has occurred during my . . . sabbatical?" Ezra asked curiously.

"I caught up with Joel Taggert. Blair and Josiah are still out on the deck talking. You might want to have a little talk with Blair about Josiah. I have a feeling there's a lot of blackmail material there," Buck grinned. "Ellison and Chris are prowling. JD and Nathan are asleep."

"Now, how are you really feeling?" Buck demanded.

"I do believe my headache is now a thing of the past," Ezra answered honestly.

"I figure things are going to get . . . ugly," Buck sighed, looking troubled. "This is going to stir up a lot of misery for Slick, Ellison too."

"Debriefing," Ezra grimaced.

"Junior needs to . . . face things." Buck sat down at the table looking miserable.

"We can't protect him. I realize the necessity of such a soul cleansing. I simply wish Vin had never been placed in a situation where such a thing is required," Ezra sighed.

"You've seen the scars. You need to think this out. Can you sit there and let Ellison dig all that ugly out? It's gonna tear Vin apart. Right down to his soul." Buck reminded sadly.

"If Vin wants me there, I can be no place else," Ezra muttered, playing with his spoon.

"You're a good friend and a better brother, Ezra Standish." Buck reached over to lay a gentle hand over Ezra's restless fingers.

"I'm trying," Ezra whispered.

7777777

Chris Larabee wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He turned to study Standish as he took a sip from his cup. Buck nodded and smiled faintly when Chris raised a questioning brow.

"He ate two bowls of soup." Buck rose and began to clear the table.

Chris walked over and tilted Ezra's chin up to get a good look at Standish's face. "Headache?"

"A painful memory," Ezra responded, making no attempt to shake off the other man's touch.

"Vin?" Chris asked.

"Still sleeping," Buck responded.

"Good, that's what he needs," Chris grunted.

"I'se up," Vin said unexpectedly.

Buck hissed as the soup bowl slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. It rolled, coming to rest at Vin's bare feet. "Cough, or whistle, or something, dammit," Buck growled, pressing a hand over his racing heart.

"Still soft-footed as ever. How are you feeling Vin?" Jim Ellison looked in from the deck.

"Headaches gone, git me a shower and something ta eat and I might feel human," Vin said shakily.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Those pills should have had you out for another four hours," Buck grumbled.

"They ain't put frogs in mah belly," Vin reminded.

"Yeah, but I could have done without the hallucinations," Chris huffed. "Seeing the little critters," he responded to Vin's quirked eyebrow.

"Spirit animals," Vin said calmly, reaching for one of the crackers still on the table.

"Sit down, I'll have you some soup in a jiffy," Buck ordered.

"Spirit animals?" Chris demanded.

"Spiritual Guides, many native peoples believe in spiritual guides in the form of animals," Josiah said as he and Blair came into the kitchen, drawn by the sound of voices.

"You saw spirit animals?" Blair asked excitedly.

"Sure," Vin shrugged. Nodding his thanks to Buck, he began to eat his soup.

"Ez has a parrot and a fox, Buck's is a wolf, same as yer's, and tha Capt'n has a black jaguar. JD's is an otter, 'Siah's is a grizzly bear, Nate has a beaver, Chris a wolverine. Capt'n Banks has a lion. Mine is mostly a falcon or a cougar, ever so often another'n will show up if I need ta learn somethin'," Vin answered matter-of-factly.

"Junior, why haven't you ever mentioned this before?" Buck asked faintly.

"Cause yah'd look at me like mah train jumped track. Jist 'bout like now," Vin said calmly.

Josiah sniggered at the look on Chris and Buck's faces.

"Well, alright then. You want another bowl of soup?" Buck asked calmly after taking a moment to process the information. "A wolf, huh?"

Jim studied the ATF agents in disbelief. Their easy acceptance of Vin's 'spirit animals' was hard to believe.

7777777

"Anybody else make it?" Vin asked faintly.

"No, I was the only one," Ellison tensed.

"Good men gone," Vin whispered.

"Laws rockets1," Ellison snarled.

"Sitting ducks," Vin sighed, crumpling a cracker in a white knuckled fist. "Glad yah made it out, Capt'n." Tanner raised his head, allowing his eyes to express the emotion that neither man was comfortable with.

"I carried a lot of guilt over it." Jim sat down across from Vin.

"Yeah, them 'why me's'," Tanner acknowledged.

"Blair knocked some sense into me eventually." Ellison smiled over at his guide.

"Tough job," Vin snickered.

Jim scowled at the innocent looking Tanner. "Behave yourself, Slick."

"Sure, Capt'n," Vin smirked.

"Behave **nicely**," Ellison growled. "Or I'll spank you."

"Now, where's the fun in that, shepherd?" Vin teased gently.

"Maybe shearing would work better." Ellison studied Vin's loose curls speculatively.

"AW Man! Not the hair," Blair huffed. "Just because he's hair challenged, he wants to shear the world."

Vin smirked before ducking his head and finishing off his soup.

7777777

"Charlie and them never told me yah made it out," Vin said faintly. The slender sharpshooter stood on the deck watching as the first rays of light touched the beach.

"I never contacted them after I got back. I got burned bad by my first contacts so I backed off." Jim came forwards to lean on the rail.

Vin cocked his head and turned to study the older man.

"Lacey Morris and Serris' family. Veronica hated me and Lacey said I should have died." Jim shrugged.

"Musta hurt somethin' fierce. Yah had no way of knowin' Black and Lacey divorced. She's a mighty bitter woman. Somethin' always felt . . . wrong 'bout Serris' girl. Off somehow," Vin spoke softly.

"Veronica went off the deep end. Started bombing people. It's how Blair and I met." Jim felt a painful knot in his chest loosen.

"I'll give yah Charlie and Shannon's numbers iffen yah want. Figure you're gonna have to do a lot of bowin' and scrapin' 'fore yah git back in their good graces," Vin sighed.

"You seem to have found a good team." Jim changed the subject.

"They's mah brothers. Much as I loved Blue and them, I knowed they wasn't gonna be what I needed," Vin admitted sadly.

"I met another sentinel once," Jim muttered. "You don't 'feel' the same . . . different somehow. She was insane, do you think that's the difference?"

"I'se not exactly a Sentinel. Grandfather told me . . . I'se . . . different. A thousand year child. If I decide ta take up the burden, I will be Singer," Vin said faintly. Tanner raised his eyes, dropping the shields and letting Jim glimpse his soul.

"The Beloved Chylde," Ellison whispered. From somewhere deep inside him the name came along with the knowledge of the responsibility of that claim. "That's a hell of a burden."

Vin nodded and looked back at the sea. Jim laid a comforting hand on Vin's shoulder and simply faced the future beside him.

"You know what we need to do, son," Ellison finally spoke.

"Lay tha dead ta rest," Vin whispered. "It's gotta be done."

"Weren't you debriefed at all?" Jim hissed.

"Wasn't no trust there. Wasn't much left of Vin Tanner. I sure as hell wasn't given tha rest of him ta them chair polishers," Vin answered.

Ellison nodded. "So why didn't you go to someone who you . . . " Jim's voice broke. "Nobody was left. What about Smiler?"

"He let us down. Don' think it was deliberate, but he did. He was so busy gettin' his case tagether, Oliver was able ta clean up some loose ends," Vin snarled.

"Chain's team," Jim growled. "and you."

"When do you want to do this Tanner?" Ellison asked hoarsely.

"Let's get it over with." Vin turned around.

"When we're done . . . don't hate me, son. I don't think I could handle that," Jim admitted.

"Couldn't hate yah iffen I tried." Vin smiled shakily.

7777777

Everyone helped clear the furniture out of the low stimuli room in preparation for the cleansing.

"Why this room? There'd be more space in the den," Blair asked.

"No windows," Buck grunted.

"Nothin' ta break iffen I git mean," Vin explained.

"I guess we're ready," Jim said. "Just us, or how do you want to do this?"

"Figure they need ta know. Who ever wants ta stay can. They's family," Vin said shakily.

"Blair, I'm not sure how long this will take," Ellison began.

"Yah need yer guide, Capt'n. Iffen you want him here, he kin stay," Vin interrupted.

"It's an ugly story. I'll understand iffen ya'll don' want ta be a part of this." Vin offered the others a choice. "Iffen I had my druthers, I'd be waitin' out there 'till this is over."

//I'm not going anywhere.// Chris walked over and sat down against a wall.

Buck simply nodded before joining Larabee, JD following closely. Ezra sauntered over and took a spot on the other side of Larabee.

"Let me sit there, Ezra." Josiah urged Standish to scoot over, allowing him to sit between Chris and Standish. "Buck may require assistance in restraining Brother Chris."

Ezra paled as Josiah's drawn look registered. _What have I gotten mahself into?_

Nathan hesitated in the doorway before straightening his shoulders and marching over take a seat beside Ezra.

Blair studied Jim intently. _I'm probably going to regret this, but Jim looks . . . fragile. _Blair sat down beside JD and centered himself.

Jim locked the door and moved to the center of the room, sitting down. "Tell me about it Sgt. Tanner."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Foot note

1. Laws Rocket- A disposable launcher and rocket in a self-contained package. Designed for use against armored vehicles it has been successfully used against low flying helicopters. Especially when incendiary rounds were used.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **This section has Vin recounting what happened to his team. There is a warning posted for the more intense sections for those of you who might wish to skip over it.

Smiler-is the Captain Finley in my story Haints. It is unnecessary to have read it for this to make sense though.

Secrets an episode of the TV show 'The Sentinel' is referred to but no detail given.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Beach House

Cascade, WA

"Things wasn't addin' up. Then you and yer team come up missin'. Got singed pretty good when I'se started askin' too many questions. Decided somethin's bad wrong," Vin began to tell the story haltingly. "They started loaning me out ta tha letter people," Vin muttered.

"Hell." Ellison looked sick.

"CIA, MIS, no telling who else. Spies, Assassins, Black operations," Buck whispered softly for the others benefit.

"Kept askin' ta be put back on one of tha teams, but Col. Oliver had him some other ideas. Didn't realize it at the time but I wasn't being allowed contact wit' tha teams," Vin sighed. "Then they sent me . . . in. Had a standard file on mah objective. Single target, description, where he's gonna be on certain dates, standard set up. I got in position and waited most of three days. Got ta addin' one plus one and kept comin' up wit' three. They was something bad wrong wit' tha' target. I'se layin' there tryin' ta figure out what in hell ta do when this cavalcade come rollin' in. Damned iffen tha president of the UN and half of the US diplomatic corps didn't climb out. Reporters and camera men all the hell over tha place. I skedaddled mah ass out of there.

Mah pick up weren't there. Neither was mah secondary. I'se there early and they jist never come. I ended up walkin' out. Took me two weeks, covered most of three hundred miles of hostile territory 'fore I figured it was safe ta go ta tha nearest embassy. Shit hit tha fan big time. I'd been doin' some thinkin' all that time out there walkin'. I broke trainin' and didn't destroy mah target file like yah's suppose to. I give it over ta tha Station chief. They'd set me up ta shoot some high up Chief of State er some such. Spent three weeks in debriefings 'fore they cut me loose and put me back on Lt. Chain's team. Seems somebody high up in command was using special forces as mercenaries. Tha teams was thinkin' them missions was legitimate and we weren't nothin' but hit men," Vin sighed.

"Was tha first mission after I'se back wit' Lt. Chain. It went FUBAR right from tha start," Vin rambled.

"F . . . ouled up beyond all recovery," Josiah translated softly.

"Tha objective weren't there. Our primary pickup were blown. They's waiting fer us at the secondary, like they knew we was coming. We started gettin' sick. Our water'd been poisoned," Vin continued. "Didn't take long ta figure out we'd been set up. Was gonna come up missing like team one. Couldn't keep running like that, so's we's captured," Vin spoke without emotion. "They's seven of us on that mission. Lt. Sean Chain, Whitman Freeman, Beaumont Dumont, Blackwell Morris, Greg Chaney, an observer by tha name Cpl. Edgar Guess, and then they was me. I'se the only one wha' come home," Vin observed without inflection.

"They seen I were tha cub." Tanner's voice broke.

**777777777777777777777WARNING 777777777777777777777**

**Lots of ugly below. If you're sensitive to this type thing, please be aware that it deals with a lot of misery. Skip over this next section until you reach the warning over notice.**

"They tried to break the team by hurting you," Jim acknowledged.

"They . . . in front of 'em . . . " Vin's pained remembrance stopped.

"I know Runt, but you need to say the words," Ellison coaxed.

"They's six of 'em and they . . . **raped** me," Vin whispered, turning away.

"Get that shaggy head up Tanner. You don't have a damn thing to be ashamed of," Jim ordered harshly.

"I know that. Hell, ain't the first time I'd been took tha' way. I knew what was comin'," Tanner growled.

_Somebody raped him before he came to us? Can't say it comes as a surprise. Not the way he'd avoid any kind of a touch._ Ellison glared over at the pale-faced Larabee. _He better keep it together, the kid needs him. _

"Wasn't tha worst of it," Vin whispered. "Next day they started all over, 'cept this time iffen I made a sound er didn't 'please' 'em, theys gonna cut off fingers." Vin said emotionlessly. "Don' know how long . . . I'se layin' in tha dirt after they's done wit' me, when . . . one of 'em cut off all Whit's fingers any way. I marked tha' man and bided mah time. Couldn't stop 'em, but I sure as hell didn't lay down fer 'em after that."

_Where in God's name is this headed? _ Josiah cringed inwardly. _Ellison, don't you abandon him to this nightmare. You sit here and let him talk it out and when he's through talking, you squeeze some more out of him, until all that poison is gone and he can start healing. _

"I can still hear them screams. Don' know iffen tha screamin' or the silence was the worst of it. If they's screamin', they's still alive. If they's quiet, maybe they ain't hurtin' no more. I'se in a cell wit' Blue Dumont. Sniper and spotter is usually real close, have ta be ta do what they does," Vin rambled a bit.

Ellison simply listened to what he already knew, rather than take a chance on Tanner clamming up.

"Drug me out 'gain. Started inta askin' questions, didn't make no sense. Wasn't askin' 'bout military targets. 'Bout then it clicked, they's wantin' civilian targets, malls, big festivals that kinda thing. I never tolt 'em nothin', but they never let up, even after I'd screamed 'til I couldn't make a sound."

"Cell was black as pitch. Never did like little places. Had ta sit on each other's lap iffen we both wanted ta sit down. One would stand whilest tha othern slept. Wasn't 'nough water fer two of us. I tried, but I couldn't keep his wounds clean. Then black started ta climbin' up Blue's legs, a bit at a time. He wath hurtin' bad, legth wath black clean ta hith hipth. He wath thcreamin' and beggin' me ta make it thtop hurtin'. I promithed ta take care of Thannon and hith boyth." Vin hoarse whisper ended abruptly.

_Pitch black in the cell and he could see Blue's legs? _Blair latched onto the idea, distancing himself from the painful recounting.

"I shut down, pushed mah words back and locked 'em down tight. They couldn't make me scream and they wasn't no more tears." Tanner finally broke the deathly silence.

"Vin, what happened after Blue died" Jim asked gently.

"Don't much like little places. Must have been close ta a hundred and forty in tha' tiny room. They's mighty pissed. Left Blue in there with me fer a coupla days."

Ezra gagged at the thought of sharing close quarters in such heat with a corpse. JD wept unashamed against Buck's chest.

Taking a deep breath, Vin continued. "When they pulled me outta there, they hosed me down and tha interrogatin' started 'gain. Near as I could tell, they's only me left. Both legs was busted, I couldn't have run even if I managed ta shake lose. Kept askin' me questions. Rekin I'da tolt 'em anythin' but I'd lost mah words after . . . Could smell tha rot in mah cuts. Knew I'se feverish, wasn't gonna last much longer. I'se havin' trouble tellin' what's real and what's dreams. Dreamt I heard rifles a firin'. Dreamt I'se floatin' way up inta tha sky. Musta been a chopper."

"The Rangers pulled you out?" JD asked shakily.

"I wasn't there. We was never there, and they wasn't no torture. Official like, tha chopper went down in the Gulf a Mexico and I'se the only survivor. Woke up in a hospital in Tel Aviv. The Israelis had lost them a pilot and gone in ta get him. Brought me out wit' him. They found tha rest of tha team, but they wasn't time ta recover they's bodies. I know'd iffen it hadn't been fer David, tha leader of tha team what found me, I'da died on tha' 'chopper' wit' tha rest of mah team. I'se suppose ta die on tha' chopper."

"Despite them Israeli doctors raising hell, I's moved to tha states. Rekin David's got some powerful friends. Kicked up such a fuss that tha Israeli Prime Minister spoke ta tha President hisself. They's two doctors and a nurse in prison, seems it weren't just bad luck I'se doin' sa poorly. David saved mah life 'gain," Vin growled.

"They let Col. Oliver retire, Army didn't want ta admit all that happen. North Wind, tha's Oliver's call sign, had his finger in too many pies fer some folks ta be happy him goin' ta court. Investigation stirred up 'nough of a hornets' nest," Vin trailed off.

"I took care of him," Jim growled softly. "He came after me."

"Good," Vin growled.

JD and Blair breathed sighs of relief as the debrief seemed to wind down. JD wiped away his tears and pulled back from Buck's comforting embrace.

"It gets worse from here on out, JD. You might want to leave now." Buck's voice shook.

"Blair, out," Ellison ordered.

"Jim," Blair protested faintly.

"I'll need you when we're finished, please leave," Jim ordered.

"Come on JD. We need to check in with the station." Blair urged JD out of the room.

Vin sighed deeply as the door shut behind the pair.

"Nathan?" Chris growled.

"I've seen the scars and I've read the medical file," Nathan said flatly. "I need to see this purged."

"Ezra, git," Vin snapped.

"Don't send me away," Ezra's voice broke.

Vin sighed and nodded. "Tha Capt'n and 'Siah are . . . It's gonna git ugly and I most likely gonna lose it. Yah cain't interrupt, Ez. No matter what. Yah understand me?"

Ezra nodded shakily.

"It's time." Ellison relocked the door and turned around. "Take off your clothes, Tanner."

Vin shakily removed his clothing, revealing the horrible scars. The first step in stripping Vin of all his defenses.

"You said your objective was compromised. Tell me again, from the top," Ellison demanded harshly.

Vin reported step by step from the team's insertion up to their capture. Over and over again, picking apart the failed mission. Vin pulled more and more information out of his memory. Things seen, smelled, heard, incredible detail until Ellison had pushed Tanner into a flash back.

Vin's hair hung in tangled dripping curls as the sweat poured off him. His teeth chattered as he reported to the 'voice'.

No emotion touched Jim's face as he drove the tortured man back in time to relive the capture of his team and its aftermath. Vin collapsed in a corner, covering his head protectively with his arms, trying to get away from the 'voice'. Harshly, brutally, the soft voice continued to rip through the shreds of Vin's mind, dragging each degradation, agony, and sorrow into the light.

Buck cried openly as he and Nathan pinned Chris. Ezra trembled and rocked, biting his lip until it bled in order to hold in his screams of protest. Josiah prayed silently for all of them.

Again Jim questioned Vin on the team's last hours. Tanner's voice raised into agonized screams. When his voice failed, his fists came into play. Ellison blocked the blows directed toward the hated 'voice'. Josiah joined him in pinning the violently struggling man down when he became too dangerous. Blood streaked the walls of the room from Vin's desperate attempts to escape his prison cell. Jim, Josiah, and Vin himself wore blood as they struggled. Finally, Tanner collapsed except for a few faint whimpers.

"No more," Chris choked, helpless to aid his friend.

Once more, Ellison led Tanner through his personal hell.

"Sergeant Tanner, what happened in that cell with Sgt. Dumont?" Jim demanded.

_Dear God, Vin's glossed over the cell every time. _Ezra's head came up. _All that happened, but this is the crux of the problem._

Sobs violently shook Vin's thin body.

"He was your spotter, your friend. What happened to Blue, Sgt Tanner?" Ellison demanded.

"He . . . was hurtin' . . . so bad. He's screamin' . . . beggin' fer me to . . . make it . . . stop," Vin whispered hoarsely. "He jist wanted it ta . . . stop." Vin gasped.

"What did you do to make it stop, Devin Tanner?" Jim growled.

"I . . . promised to take care of . . . Shannon and tha boys," Vin said brokenly.

"Devin Tanner, how did your friend, your brother, die?" Ellison forced Vin's tear-swollen eyes up to meet his implacable glare.

"I killed him! I . . . helt him in mah armth and I broke hith neck. ** I kilt Blue**!" Vin screamed.

"You **murdered** Blue, your friend. You deliberately killed him," Jim hissed.

Tanner vomited weakly onto the floor. "Yes, I murdered him," Vin whispered, bowing his head and rocking himself, trying to hold in the pain.

Jim stepped back and nodded to Josiah before collapsing weakly against a wall and sliding down it to the floor.

"Blue was hurt bad. Wasn't he Vin?" Josiah asked.

Tanner shakily nodded.

"Vin, you've had training as a field medic, haven't you?" Josiah's soft voice rumbled comfortingly.

The shattered man nodded faintly.

"What would you have done for Blue out in the field?" Josiah coaxed.

"Uh, called fer pick-up," Tanner whispered faintly.

"If that wasn't an option?" Josiah gently asked.

"Uhhh, yah keep 'em sedated so's they don' hurt 'till they pass," Vin answered shakily.

"If you could have gotten Sgt Dumont out and back to a hospital, would he have lived?" Josiah prodded carefully.

"Too much wrong. Gangrene was all through him. No, he wouldn't have lived." Vin's answer was a bit stronger.

"Did you have any morphine to give him, Sgt. Tanner?" Josiah's voice was firm but kind.

"No," Vin sobbed.

"He was in pain?" Josiah crooned.

"He was hurtin' sa bad. They wasn't any water ta cool his throat. I couldn't even lay him out flat," Tanner recounted.

"Your friend . . . your brother was suffering. He asked you to help him didn't he, Vin?" Josiah asked.

The sweat drenched, shaggy head nodded weakly.

"You comforted him as best you could, then you stopped his pain. Didn't you?" Josiah coaxed patiently.

"I . . . helt him and tolt him stories 'bout how his boys would grow tall and strong. Promised him ta take care of 'em and Shannon. Then I used mah arms ta break his neck," Vin panted.

"He thanked you first, didn't he Vin?" Josiah reminded.

Vin's head raised and his head tilted. Licking his lips, he breathed. "He told me he loved me . . . and he thanked me." Vin's voice was calm. "I kilt him, but I didn't murder him. He'd have done tha same fer me iffen he could have."

"Yes, he would have. He loved you." Josiah stroked Vin's hair. "You were hurt bad too, weren't you, son?"

"Bad hurt," Vin admitted.

**777777777777777777777Warning Over777777777777777777777**

**AUTHOR: The above was Jim Ellison and Josiah Sanchez leading Vin back through the his torture and the loss of his Ranger team. Vin finally reconciles himself to the mercy killing of his friend Blue.**

"You expected to die, didn't you?" Sanchez asked.

Vin nodded.

"No one gets left behind," Josiah said firmly. "You were protecting him, weren't you Vin?"

"Thought I was," Vin grunted.

"How long before you were rescued?" Josiah demanded gently.

"More'n a week," Vin hissed. "He'd have been dead."

Vin's head came up. Vin sat up enough to look Sanchez in the face, the sapphire eyes peaceful in the pale, blood streaked face. "I done the right thing."

Josiah laid his hands in blessing on the unbowed head and prayed softly.

"It's good to have you back brother," Josiah smiled down, offering a big hand to the shaky Tanner.

Vin snuffled Josiah a moment before moving over to Ellison.

Jim's pained eyes filled with tears when Vin held out his open hand.

"Wasn't an easy thing you did fer me. Thank you." Vin helped Ellison to his feet.

_No hate, there's no hate in his eyes. I did my damdest to break him and he says thank you. There's only one Vin Tanner. _Jim gently pulled Vin into his arms and just held him carefully for a long moment.

Vin smiled weakly and touched Jim's cheek with a bloody hand before turning to his brothers.

Violently, Chris shook off Buck and Nathan's hold to reach out for the quaking Tanner.

"Sh, sh, now. It's over. I'm gonna be alrigh'," Vin comforted.

Vin sat down with a tired thump and allowed the other men to nurture him. Patiently, he drank the water Nathan forced on him. Tilting his head back, he allowed Buck to wash his face while Nathan examined his hands and other injuries. Ezra wrapped him in a blanket and wordlessly stroked his arm.

Frowning, Vin touched Ezra's torn lip. "Did I do that?"

Ezra shook his head, the emerald eyes sought reassurance. //Is it over?//

"Figure it'll heal now," Vin said in relief. "Iffen yah wasn't ta mind, I kin sure use a bath 'bout now. I'se shakey enough, best not try it on mah own. Iffen you and Chris was ta behave yerselves, I'd appreciate tha help."

"Behave mahself? Mr. Tanner, mah mannahs are always impeccable," Standish sniffed.

"I ain't up ta playin' umpire, so no towel fights er tryin' ta drown each other." Vin's eyes lightened with humor.

"Mr. Larabee, did you hear that? He is maligning our good character," Ezra huffed.

"Come on, let's go drown him." Chris slid a supportive arm around Vin and helped him to his feet assisted by Ezra. Slowly. the three men made their way to the large in suite bathroom, closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"That boy never ceases to amaze me," Josiah said as the sound of running water could be heard from the other room.

"Reliving that, and he's **asked** for them to touch him," Nathan muttered in disbelief.

"The quickest way to reassure them that he's still in control." Ellison smiled faintly, looking around the room. "We're going to have to paint in here. Do you think the rug can be saved?"

Josiah nodded in relief. Ellison would be alright as well.

"Nathan, a light meal perhaps? Buck, JD has probably worn himself to a frazzle worrying about everything. Jim, Blair is going to need to see for himself that you're alright." Josiah urged the other men into action. "I'll wait on those three."

Sanchez soon located a bucket, filled it with soapy water, and began the task of scrubbing the floor and walls.

777777

"Where are they?" Ellison snarled, standing in the kitchen.

"Calm down, looks like they left us a note," Buck grunted. "Gone to get Simon. Darryl threatened patricide. Left 3:30, Blair. p.s. fruit salad in 'fridge. Picking up dinner," Buck read the note aloud. "3:30? We were in there over eight hours," Buck muttered in disbelief.

"Is that all? It felt like days." A wobbly Ellison sat down at the table. "They won't be back for another 40 minutes." Jim calmed down, realizing his guide was in no danger.

"A good thing too," Nathan responded. "It'll give you time to wash off the blood."

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking. I'd have scared them." Jim rubbed a shaking hand over his face.

"Chris and Ez are going to be taking their time, making sure they wash the touch of those animals off Junior," Buck reminded. "Most likely use all of the hot water."

"The bath off the master bedroom is on a second water heater. The rest of us can use it." Jim stood up with a groan. "I forgot how hard Runt can hit."

"You should eat something," Nathan frowned.

"I'll get some fruit salad after I'm clean," Ellison answered as he limped down the hall._ Not sure I'll ever __**feel**__ clean, but at least I can wash the blood off. _

7777777

Josiah was pleasantly surprised as he put the bucket and sponges away. He looked around the room at the now clean walls before the rug caught his eye. _A carpet cleaner, it might work since the stains haven't had time to set. _The sound of running water could still be heard from the connecting room, so Sanchez set out for the kitchen in search of cleaning fluid.

7777777

"Nate, I'll get some snacks going. Why don't you turn on the hot tub out back? Vin's going to be hurting the way he was slamming into those walls," Buck urged.

"Buck?" Nate's voice was a choked whisper.

"Hell." Buck pulled the younger man into his arms and rocked him gently. "You done good, Nate. Let it go now. Let it go."

"I . . . read the file . . . saw the scars . . . thought I had a . . . handle on it. I was . . . wrong," Nathan sobbed against Buck's broad shoulder.

"You cry it out. Best thing for you. Vin was back there. Nate, you relived every bit of that hell with him." Buck stroked Nathan's broad back, tears running down his own face.

"How? I don't understand. . . How people can do that kind of thing to each other?" Nathan sobbed.

"Hell if I know. Sometimes the world can be a mighty ugly place," Buck sighed.

"Turn on the hot tub, then grab a shower after Ellison gets out. When you're done, call your lady," Buck ordered as Nathan pulled away.

"I don't want to lay this shit on Raine," Nathan protested.

"Listen to me, Nathan Jackson. That's why God put that angel on this earth. Somehow . . . she'll kiss away the pain, even with her being off in Denver. Don't ever question how, that's a woman's magic. All you can do is thank God for it everyday," Buck said.

"Can't, I don't want to hurt her." Nathan shook his head.

"Women must be one of the strongest creatures on this earth. The only way your going to hurt that sweet lady is by not sharing yourself with her, that means your sorrows as well as the joys. God made woman from Adam's rib. From his side, close to his arm so he can protect her, lift her up when she needs strength. She's been trying to get back where she belongs all this time. Close to his heart, so she can be warmed by his love. She's strong, so she can protect that heart," Buck mused aloud.

"Raine'll cry, yell, maybe even throw a few things. Then she'll make one of her double dutch chocolate cakes with fudge icing," Buck continued. "Vin will know just how special she thinks he is with every bite. Like I said, woman's magic."

"Damn Buck, when did you get so smart?" Nathan huffed as he headed out onto the deck to turn on the hot tub.

Buck heard a sound behind him and turned to see Josiah leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face. Sanchez straightened up and moved to the cupboard, moving a few items he soon found the item he needed. The two men looked out to where Nathan prepared the hot tub for later use.

Josiah's voice broke the silence. "I have to agree with our brother, when did you get so smart?"

"I'm not, but I love 'em all. Big, little, fat, skinny, old, or young, a woman is a blessing from God," Buck said softly. "I think he'll be alright now. I called in the big guns."

Josiah reached out, placing a hand on the man's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I couldn't have done better myself." Giving Buck's shoulder a squeeze, he moved back down the hall to continue with his appointed task.

7777777

"You must have been a hell of an officer Buck Wilmington," Jim Ellison said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Learned from the best," Buck smiled warmly. "My momma could have worn general stars."

"You said you would eat some of this fruit salad." Buck pulled a large bowl out of the 'fridge.

"Yeah, Blair will ask if I ate," Jim said sheepishly.

"A good friend," Buck said as he dipped up a bowl and set it on the table. Reaching into the silverware drawer, he offered Jim a spoon.

"Eat, Wilmington," Ellison ordered.

Buck simply fixed himself a small bowl and sat down. "How are you doing? That was a damn hard thing you did for Junior. . . Thank you."

"Hurting, it will take a while. Blair will figure out how to fix it," Jim sighed.

"Don't let it fester," Buck said.

"What about you?" Jim studied the other man.

"I'll throw a few things. Mother the bunch of 'em 'til they're ready to kill me. Visit a couple of sweet ladies that are generous enough to hold a man while he cries," Buck smiled sadly.

"Runt's in good hands." Ellison reached across the table, offering Wilmington his open hand.

7777777

Humming to himself, Josiah finished cleaning the rug in the small room. Stretching his stiff muscles, he moved toward the closed door. _This place must have a huge water heater. You'd think they would have run out of hot water by now. _

"Everything OK in there?" Josiah stuck his head in the bathroom. A frown drew his eyebrows together at the silence. Walking over to the shower, he reached in and turned off the now cold water. Vin nodded his thanks from the corner of the shower stall. Chris and Ezra were plastered against him, arms holding him tightly in place. "I'll turn on the heat," Josiah whispered.

"'Preciate it. Gonna need a room big enough fer us all ta sleep in," Vin ordered.

"Three or seven?" Josiah asked to be certain.

"Everbody, 'specially tha Capt'n. He needs ta watch over me a spell ta settle hisself," Vin explained.

"Consider it done." Josiah reached in and ruffled the soggy curls.

7777777

"Blair didn't lie about that Sentinel stuff, did he?" Buck stood up and began to clear the table.

Jim flinched; his worried eyes studied Wilmington's back.

"I just didn't know what to call it. Did you know that a majority of the SEALs I knew had at least one spidey sense?" Buck continued, talking as he cleaned up.

_Is Wilmington a guide? I need to ask Blair. This is crazy, I was thinking either Standish or Larabee was Vin's guide. But Tanner isn't a sentinel, or at least not the same way I am. Every one of them has the 'guide' feel to him, including Vin. Runt said something about 'Grandfather', so maybe he knows more than Blair and I do about this Sentinel crap. The Beloved Chylde, what a hell of a burden . . . how do I know that? where did that come from? _

Ellison's mind spun as he watched Buck move around the room.

_Sounds like Blair and Dunne are back. What in hell happened to Simon? He sounds like a three year old who's missed his nap. _Ellison stood up and went to greet them. "Don't worry about snacks, Buck. The kids are back and they've brought . . . Chinese," Jim said as he left the room.

7777777

"The team's comfort food of choice. At least if Josiah's chili isn't available," Buck huffed to himself.

Josiah wandered in, picking up a coffee cup and filling it with the strong, hot brew. He sighed heavily before lowering his large frame into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Nathan's in the shower off the master bedroom. You might want to check on him and grab a shower for yourself before the kids see you," Buck suggested.

"Yeah," Josiah murmured, exhaustion evident in his large frame. "They'll need some clean clothes." He nodded to down the hall toward the 'quiet' room.

"I'll take care of it. Go on," Buck urged. Wilmington's worried eyes lingered on the profiler.

"Vin's going to be alright," Josiah reassured the other man.

"Scruffy's gonna be fine. It's you I'm worried about," Buck corrected.

"Tired, relieved . . . lighter. I didn't realize how worried I was," Josiah thoughtfully considered.

"Sounds like Nate is out. Go get your shower." Buck took the now empty cup and pointed Josiah in the right direction.

7777777

"It's Buck," Wilmington called before he entered the quiet room. _Josiah sure has been busy. Too bad hearts don't scrub clean as easy as walls. _"Brought you fellas some clothes."

"Come on in, Buck." Larabee's voice seemed barely above a whisper.

Wilmington studied each of the men as he sat the clothes on the vanity top. _Need to keep an eye on Larabee for a bit. Vin's so strong, but Chris . . . never realized how fragile the man really was. This has rocked his world hard. It'll be just like Larabee to take on a shit load of guilt for something that happened before he met Slick. Junior doesn't need that. _

"Ez, best let Nathan take a look at that lip. Might need some stitches_." What kind of nightmares did this wake for you, Pettigrew? One of these days I'll trot that out when you're sitting up on that high horse of yours. Feels too much, Ezra does. Junior's damn good for him. Don't thing Ez realized how much he cares 'til today. Thank God Vin was smart enough not to send Ez out. Much as it killed him, Ace needed to be here. _

_He looks hollow. _Buck considered Tanner. _Fragile even. Wonder how much weight he lost today. _

Buck smiled warmly when Tanner reached out for him. Vin pressed his hand over Wilmington's heart and simply leaned against the other man.

"Let ole Buck help. Get some clothes on you and something in your belly. JD brought Chinese." Buck pulled a pair of sweat pants out of the pile of clothing. Moving calmly, he soon had Vin dressed. "Might crowded in here," Buck chuckled. He carefully lifted Tanner up to sit on the vanity before moving back into the doorway, safely out of the way as Chris and Ezra dressed. _We've got to get some food in the boy. I can wrap my hands all the way around him and have room to spare. _

Once the men were dressed, Buck teased, prodded, and urged the trio into the kitchen. Wilmington's eyes settled on Dunne working at the sink.

JD turned stiffly as they entered the kitchen. The anger and hurt in his eyes quickly vanished as he hurried forward to help support his team mates.

_Damn, I should have realized. JD's hurt. We cut him out of things. _Buck filed the information away to deal with later.

_They look awful!! _JD moved toward Tanner and wordlessly wrapped him in a gentle hug. _ He looks translucent, like Momma did at the end. As if he's fading away, stripped down to nothing but his soul._

Tanner sighed and snuffled Dunne's hair for a moment. "Buck said yah brought Chinese?" Vin questioned in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, I made sure there was extra Crab Ragoon," JD answered calmly.

"I'm starvin'," Vin admitted.

"Sit down. What do you want to drink?" JD asked as he released his friend and busied himself putting ice in glasses.

7777777

Everyone was sitting on the deck enjoying the sunset. Blair, Jim, and Simon watched as the team from Denver interacted. One by one, the members of his team would join Vin before moving away to make room for the next.

_Tanner's sniffing them? _Looking over at Ellison, Simon raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Reconnecting," Jim answered. "So, why was your only son willing to kill you?"

"He's just being over protective," Simon huffed.

"Daryl caught Simon rearranging the bedroom furniture," Blair revealed.

"So, that's why you're breathing shallow. Simon, it's been 22 days since you were shot. Give your body a chance to heal," Jim growled.

"I'm fine," Simon snarled.

"Not another one," Nathan blurted. The team from Denver smirked widely and a few almost giddy chuckles were heard.

"Let me see." Jim lay down his plate and started unbuttoning Simon's shirt, despite the other man's protest.

The healthy pink of the healing wound reassured Jim that Simon hadn't damaged himself too seriously. A quick ghosting of finger tips revealed no real re-injury.

"Looks good." Ellison drew back.

"It's mostly his back," Blair huffed.

"You can soak in the hot tub for a while," Jim offered.

"Sounds good," Simon sighed in relief, having gotten off so lightly.

"What did you do to yourself?" Simon frowned, taking note of several bruises on Jim's face.

"A nightmare," Jim said emotionlessly.

Ellison stiffened as Soft Foot moved. _Damn, he's hard to hear unless you kick into sentinel mode. Bet he's raiding. _Jim couldn't help the smile that quirked his lips, remembering past protests when Tanner would sneak off with someone's plate. The sounds of crunching carried easily. _Sounds like the 'Raid' was sucessfull. Guess __**they**__ haven't learned to never leave your plate unattended. SHIT!_

"Tanner!" Ellison barked. "That's my plate." He spun around in disbelief. The Texan was calmly munching his way through Jim's crab rangoon.

Vin blinked innocently. "It were all alone. Looked kinda lonely, abandoned tha' way."

Relieved laughter filled the air. Tanner never stopped eating as he moved rapidly out onto the beach, holding Jim's plate, taking advantage of Ellison's still healing leg.

"You'll be back, you scruffy Texan," Ellison growled. "**I've** still got custody of the refrigerator."


	9. Chapter 9

Jim and Simon sat quietly in the hot tub, aches and pains being soothed way by the hot water while the steam rose around them.

"What's all the noise?" Simon asked Blair as he came outside to join his friends in the hot tub.

"They're moving all the furniture in the living room so they can have a slumber party," Blair answered as he took a seat in the hot tub. "Josiah doesn't surprise me, but somehow the idea of Standish or Larabee sleeping on the floor unless there isn't any option is just mind boggling."

Simon's mouth dropped open in disbelief before looking over at Jim.

"Vin's having a hard time of it, so his team's sticking close," Ellison answered the unspoken question.

Simon's eyes narrowed as he catalogued the darkening bruises on his detective. _Fists made those. Tanner? Jim said nightmare. _"The kid really was one of your Rangers? He seems a bit young," Simon asked carefully, prepared to back off at the first sign of 'none of your business'.

"Yeah, youngest man on any of the teams at the time. He had the oldest eyes . . . and scars to go with them." Ellison lay his head back against a pillowed rest. "One of my cubs. His team bought the farm while I was still in Peru."

"Damn," Banks hissed. "Survivor's guilt?"

"Yeah, Runt's running on nerves and pure guts right now. Be real careful not to crowd him," Jim ordered.

"You crowded him?" Blair scowled at the now visible bruising on his sentinel's skin.

"I deliberately sent him into a flashback. I got off lucky." Ellison watched the stars overhead.

"That's a bit dangerous isn't it Jim?" Simon questioned.

"Dangerous as hell," the sentinel acknowledged.

"I don't understand. You debriefed him already, what happened that he turned on you?" Blair demanded.

"That is between Vin, his team, and me, Blair. It was necessary to lance some old wounds. That's all you need to know," Jim said soothingly.

"Banks part a this, Capt'n?" Vin Tanner asked softly from the shadows, causing Simon and Blair to jump.

"Yeah, Soft Foot. He knows about the sentinel stuff." Jim studied the quiet man standing in the shadows. "Do they know you've slipped out on them?" Ellison nodded towards the house.

"Promised ta stay close ta tha house. Been inside too long." Tanner sighed looking up towards the stars.

"Noticed your limping. Do you want us to clear out so you can have the hot tub?" Jim asked calmly.

Tanner's eyes seemed to glow in the dimness for a moment. Moving out into the light, the slender man tilted his head and studied the trio in the pool. Vin growled softly. "That thing is big enough ta hold Buck's harem. Iffen yah don' mind, I'd like ta try and join yah." Tanner's voice carried softly. "Ah ain' gonna let 'em win, Capt'n."

"Good!" Jim nodded encouragingly. "There's swim trunks in the utility room."

Ellison waited until Vin slipped into the house. "He was a POW for close to a month," Ellison warned bitterly.

Simon sat up straight and hissed. "That's what this visit is about?"

"Slick needed to report," Jim answered sadly. "Needed to . . ." his voice trailed off, not knowing how to explain what just 'was'.

"Closure, he needed to finish the mission," Blair breathed. "He needed to be relieved of duty."

"You need to be prepared; there are a lot of scars," Jim warned.

Soon, Tanner was followed out the door by a hovering Sanchez and a scowling Larabee. The thin man was carrying a beach towel and wearing a t-shirt over the borrowed swim wear. White scars stood out starkly against the golden brown skin of his arms and legs.

"Dammit Cowboy, either shit er git off tha pot. I'm gonna go soak these aches out, yah kin either join me or go watch tha game," Vin snarled as Larabee seemed to be trying to continue some kind of argument.

"Ah got mah head tagether, Preacher. No need fer yah to loom," Vin promised as he walked over to the hot tub.

"Who's looming, just leave some room, son. I've got a few aches and pains of my own to soak out," Josiah responded calmly. "Need to see if there's anything in that closet that's going to fit me, otherwise you better close your eyes."

"I've seen yer ass, looks like everybody else's, 'cept maybe there being more of it," Tanner sassed.

"Son, be careful or I'll drown you," Josiah chuckled.

Chris locked gazes with Ellison for a moment, seeming to make a decision. Taking a deep breath, Larabee relaxed.

"You have everything you need out here? JD and Blair brought back some soft drinks, beer, and munchies if you want," Chris offered.

"Mountain Dew?" Vin asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll send Josiah out with your sugar fix. How you have any teeth is a medical marvel," Chris huffed.

"Beer," the three men in the hot tub called to the retreating Larabee.

Tanner silently slid into the hot water with a groan of pleasure. Finding a properly positioned seat, he lay back and melted.

"Your Dew," Josiah spoke before setting the drink down in a cup holder close to the boneless Tanner. "Beer," he handed the Cascade contingent their drinks before settling back with his beer. Finding a perfectly positioned jet, Sanchez allowed it to pound on the aching spot in his shoulder.

7777777

"Josiah, how old are you?" Blair asked curiously, studying the older man.

"54," Josiah answered without opening his eyes.

"That gives a man hope for the future," Blair grinned. "Maybe I'll look that good when I get your age."

"Son, you don't look this good now." Josiah grinned widely, never opening his eyes as he flexed his muscles.

"He's right," Jim smirked, reaching over to ruffle his guide's curls.

"Aw man, that's just not fair." Blair studied his companions. "Are you trying to make me feel inadequate?"

"Yer tha sporty model." Tanner's voice was heard over the laughter.

"Thanks. See, a man with a discerning eye."

"'Course, yah'll probably go ta fat by the time yer as old as Preacher man," Vin sniggered.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side," Blair huffed. "Us little guys have to stick together."

"Yah got all the help yah need. Yah got a Standish tongue and more nerve than any man oughta. Iffen it really does bug yah, yah can git tha Capt'n ta help build yah up," Tanner suggested. "Course, yah got hair so yer already a head up on Ellison."

Jim leaned foreword and snagged one of Vin's feet, pulling him off the seat and dunking the tracker in the process.

"Play nice, or I'll tattle ta yer comandin' officer," Vin spluttered as he stood up.

"I'm off duty. I don't even have to pretend I'm in charge." Simon quickly avoided any involvement.

"If I could get some muscle to stick on you, Blair will be easy," Jim teased.

"I's scrawny Capt'n, jist tha way I am. OH damn! That feels good," Tanner groaned as he changed seats and found a jet that pounded against the small of his back. Running a long fingered hand through his wet curls, Vin pushed the wet hair behind his ears.

7777777

"Legolas," Blair blurted excitedly.

"What?" Puzzled voices were raised.

"Lord of the Rings? I have considered Vin as that character more than once," Josiah chuckled. "Especially after I saw him use a long bow."

"AW hell," Vin shook his hair loose, hiding the pointed ears.

"I can see that," Simon nodded, studying the flushed Tanner. "Elves were much lighter framed then man, weren't they?"

"Slender by human standards," Blair agreed.

The conversation took off between Banks, Sanchez, and Blair as they discussed the books by J.R.R.Tolken.

7777777

"Hands giving you problems?" Jim asked worriedly, watching Tanner flex his hands in the hot water.

"A might, not too bad," Vin admitted softly.

"You seem to have made a remarkable recovery," Jim said hesitantly.

"Had a hell of a physical therapist. Wouldn't let me quit," Vin said shakily. "Hated that woman fer a spell."

"I know that feeling," Jim huffed.

"Yah best git ta workin' that leg proper," Tanner reminded.

Grimacing, Ellison began to work the stiff leg in the hot water.

7777777

"I've decided I'm getting one of these things," Josiah announced. "I had been trying to justify a hot tub to myself."

"Let me know when yer ready and I'll help yah put it in," Vin promised.

"Sounds good. You're more than welcome to use it once we get it set up," Sanchez offered.

"'Preciate that," Vin answered. "'Siah, I ain't gonna shatter. Don't think I can."

"I know Son, I saw just how damn strong you are." Josiah reached out and wrapped a massive arm around the thin tracker, pulling him close.

Vin and Josiah's eyes locked in an almost physical bond.

"Go ahead Devin Tanner, take what you need," Josiah reassured the other man.

Vin's long fingers ghosted across Sanchez's face, neck, shoulders, and chest. Leaning closer, Vin snuffled behind Josiah's ear.

"It's fine son, you're fine," Josiah crooned as Vin's eyes closed.

Tanner listened intently, placing his hand over Sanchez's heart. Moving closer, Vin allowed Josiah to hold him against the broad chest.

7777777

_Not lovers._ Simon considered the two, uncomfortable at being present during such a . . . private moment. _More like a father comforting a hurt child, but that's not right either. Kind of like Jim and Blair when things get bad. _Simon's eyes widened and he turned to Jim with a troubled look.

Ellison straightened as the sounds of a flute filled the air softly. Looking over at Blair, he frowned at the surprised look on Sandburg's face. Ezra Standish slipped out of the house and sat a CD player on the deck. The scent of white cedar carried faintly from a smoldering bowl sat safely on a saucer.

Vin relaxed against Josiah completely, allowing the massive man to support him. Faintly, Vin murmered something over and over as he drifted off with the music.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone slip into a meditative trance that easy," Blair breathed.

"Boy's been journeying an awful lot of years," Josiah sighed, cradling the tracker close.

"This is what had Larabee in a snit?" Ellison asked quietly.

"Yes, he was concerned for Vin's emotional state after today's revelations." Ezra slipped into the churning water. "He has been adamantly opposed to Vin . . . journeying after discovering that Vin's heart slows considerably during such a state."

"Most people's do slow," Blair acknowledged for Simon's benefit, knowing that Jim and Josiah were both aware of the fact already.

"Chris discovered Vin meditating in his apartment just before this last case. Bluntly put, it scared the shit out of him," Josiah smirked.

Ellison stiffened and leaned forward, obviously concentrating on Tanner. "Slows considerable . . . it's down to 10 beats a minute," Jim said in concern.

"Which is well within the 'norm' for Mr. Tanner," Ezra calmed. "It will level off at 5 beats a minute."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Simon demanded with a hiss.

"For Vin, yes." Ezra sat back with a tired sigh. "Josiah, are you alright or do you require assistance?"

"He's gristle and hair, I don't think he'll weigh over a hundred and ten pounds," Sanchez fretted.

"His appetite should pick up," Ezra reminded.

"Det. Ellison, could I trouble you to examine Vin's left leg? He has been favoring it considerably," Standish asked.

"Sure." Jim scooted closer and began ghosting his fingers across Tanner's leg while Blair grounded him with a hand on his shoulder.

"That's strange. His thigh feels . . . wrong." Jim scowled.

"Vin has a steel rod. Could that be what is disturbing you?" Josiah suggested.

"Yeah, that's it." Ellison relaxed after the abnormality was explained. "There's some heat and a bit of swelling in his knee. Probably twisted it earlier," Jim reported as he moved down the leg. "Damn, Junior," Ellison sighed, pulling back. "I didn't find any new damage other than the knee."

Everyone simply relaxed in the water until the tub cycled off.

"How do we wake him?" Simon asked curiously.

"He's waking now. Heartrate is rising as well as his respiration. Welcome back, Junior," Jim greeted the now alert blue eyes.

"Capt'n." Vin sat up and patted Josiah's shoulder. "Thanks, 'Siah."

"It's been a long day." Josiah yawned and stretched before standing up. "Out of the pool children, it's bed time."

"Vin, get a shower," Ezra reminded. "The pool chemicals are not kind to your skin."

"I hear yah," Vin muttered. "Kin do wit' out tha scratchin'." Moving to the side of the tub, Tanner simply climbed out over the edge. Wrapping the towel around himself, he headed inside.

"How are you doing Simon?" Blair asked in concern.

"My back is much better," Simon decided with a smile as he stood up.

7777777

Simon smiled in amusement as he entered the living room after his shower. Bare except for the large screen TV, a queen sized bed was set up in one corner. Sleeping bags and assorted bedding covered the floor along with bodies of assorted sizes. Blair and JD were propped up in front of the TV, watching Disney cartoons, arguing softly yet passionately over which of the princesses was the sexiest. Ezra was curled up under a silky looking comforter with Vin snuggled in close. One of Larabee's hands rested on Vin's shoulder. Nathan was still talking on his cell phone in a relaxed manner. Josiah was snoring softly. Buck was stretched out next to Chris, sound asleep, a wide grin on his face.

Ellison rearranged some bedding next to the bed for him and Blair. "The bed's yours, Simon," Jim indicated.

"Thanks, I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor," Banks sighed as he sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

Vin's nightmares woke everyone several times during the early evening. Each of the troubled man's teammates had laid down with him at some point. A circle had been formed with Tanner safely in the middle. Finally, Vin seemed to be sleeping peacefully tucked in between Chris and Buck.

Around 3 am, Jim's eyes popped open as movement in the room registered. JD stopped, putting a finger to his lips. Carefully, the younger man made his way through the mine field of bodies strewn in his path. "Bath Room, then I'm going out onto the beach. I kind of miss the ocean, you know. Promise I won't go near the water. Just something I have to work out," Dunne said in a whisper. 

Ellison studied the young man and nodded before going back to sleep.

JD sat on the beach for almost an hour thinking about his team, his feelings, and his concern for Tanner. _I don't like that 'thinned' look he's got. Momma had the same look in her eyes just before she died. I know Vin had a reason for me not to be there. He's always real careful not to push me to the side 'cause I'm the kid, like the rest of them do sometimes. So why was I separated out? I learned so much when we made that stained glass window . . . THE WINDOW, of course. _JD replayed the conversation in his mind. _"Ya give me fire ta rest by and a friend ta sit with and watch tha stars. Ain't had that in a mighty long time . . ." He wants me to just be me.   
_  
JD hopped up and gathered some dry driftwood and after a bit of a struggle, he had a nice fire going. Snagging some cushions off the deck chairs, he made a comfortable nest. 

Slipping back into the house, he walked into the living room. Ellison's eyes popped open and Vin's head lifted. 

"Hey, if we're going to watch the stars we need to get to it, Vin," JD offered softly.

Vin nodded and crept out of the blankets. Joining JD, they grabbed a couple of soft drinks and some beach blankets before going down to the fire. 

Ellison abandoned his blankets to take up watch on the back deck, keeping an eye on his injured cub.

The dark head and the lighter one lay side by side as the two watched the ancient movement of the stars. JD pointed out several constellations and told the legends that went with them. In turn, Vin told of how the stars came to be and other native beliefs. Nothing was mentioned of the past day's misery. Jim choked on his coffee when the pair began a worst joke contest. Laughter soon filled the air as they began wrestling over a seashell. Somewhere the 'boys' came up with a blue Frisbee as dawn lit the sky. 

_Poor Wilmington, he's in for it. I knew Vin was a prankster__ but Dunne seems to be as bad. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show. _Jim simply watched them play, letting something inside heal as the laughter carried back from the pair.

"Thank God for sending us JD," Larabee whispered as he leaned against the doorframe. His intense green eyes softened as he watched. "I forget how young Vin really is," Chris sighed.

"He's a unique mix of an old soul and a child's spirit." Josiah nudged Chris, handing him a cup of coffee. "Can I get you a cup Jim?"

"Sure. I thought you'd sleep later then this," Jim noted.

"Woke up and Trouble and Mischief were missing," Chris chuckled. "I've been looking for booby traps."

"Buck's the target of choice," Jim smiled.

"They'll take any target of opportunity." 

"At least the 'Imp of the Perverse' didn't join them. Then we'd all be in trouble." Josiah grinned as he joined the two men on the deck. 

"Standish?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"You better believe it," Josiah sniggered.

"Christmas party at work," Chris said seriously before cracking up.

"No alcohol on federal property," Josiah smirked. "Mr. Standish supplied bourbon balls. Homemade, bourbon balls."

"Lots of bourbon balls." Chris rolled his eyes. "We poured lots of folks into cabs for the ride home." 

Ellison's lips twitched.

"Ezra had even put a little sign on them to warn people, so nobody accidentally got exposed." Josiah reminisced. 

"Reprimanded?" Jim asked curiously.

"Not so you'd notice," JD laughed as he and Vin bounced up onto the deck.

"Our boss, the right honorable Judge Orrin Travis . . . " Josiah chuckled.

"Judge got snookered." Vin grinned. "Then, 'fore Chris realized, ole Ez had snuck out and was drivin' tha Judge home."

"I still have nightmares," Larabee admitted. 

"Don't ask me how that smooth talking devil did it, but he got invited to the Judge's New Year's Eve bash." Josiah shook his head in amazement.

Vin and JD simply sniggered.

"Spill it boys," Chris ordered.

"Ez give tha judge tha recipe fer his bourbon balls." Vin grinned.

"A little bird said the Judge took a tin full to the family gathering. His sister-in-law 'loves' bourbon balls," JD said innocently.

"How Evie Travis can have a sister like that haridan is beyond me," Josiah scowled.

"She's singing real low after tha gatherin'," Vin . . . giggled. "Her bein' such a paragon of virtue and all."

"What did Ava do?" Chris asked softly.

"'Fore er after she danced fer 'em. Claimed she had been a hell of a fan dancer in her youth." Vin sat down with a thump and a delighted grin, watching Chris do a spit take. 

"Who made tha coffee?" Vin demanded.

"I did," Josiah answered.

"Better than that dishwater Buck makes anyway," Tanner grumbled as he headed in to get a cup.

"How does he 'really' seem, JD?" Chris asked softly.

"It's a new day," JD answered carefully. "Vin's deliberately leaving yesterday as yesterday. Not ignoring it precisely, but not letting it ruin this day as well."

"That's healthy, Chris. He isn't hiding from the past, but he's not letting it dictate his actions." Josiah nodded and relaxed.

"Come night, it might be different," Vin reminded softly as he rejoined them. 

"Then you'll stay with me," Chris said calmly. 

"Yah might be settin' yerself up fer a permanent house guest," Vin warned.

"Not like you're running anyone out, Cowboy," Chris huffed. "And you don't snore." //Besides, you'd be out of Purgatorio.// 

//Don' want ta wear out mah welcome.// Vin answered. "As Buck says, folks'll talk. One of these days you'll be bringin' home a lady and I got no 'tention of gettin' in tha way."

"I don't see that happenin', Cowboy," Chris answered sadly.

Tanner's eyes lost focus for a moment. "See Larabee's and Tanner's facing tha world tagether fer a few more generations ta come." Vin idly rubbed his arms as if he were cold. "First, we gotta git tha preacher a lady though."

"Leave my love life out of this," Josiah huffed, amused at the direction the conversation was taking. 

"Need some babies around here," Vin grumbled. 

"I never thought of Vin as a Yenta," JD sniggered.

"You better believe it. Surprisingly, he's made some real good matches," Jim Ellison teased the blushing Tanner.

"I can use some help in the kitchen, John Daniel," Josiah suggested as he headed in.

JD looked back and forth between Vin and Ellison. "Yeah sure, Josiah." Smiling, JD tossed Vin the frisbee before heading in.

//Want me to find something to do?// Chris asked, willing to give Vin and Jim some private time together.

//Iffen yah don' mind.// Vin agreed.

Chris nodded and walked out onto the beach.

"You didn't have to run your family off, Slick," Jim huffed.

"They's just given us some breathin' room," Vin answered.

7777777

//Still as talkative as ever.// Jim 'said' as the silence continued between them.

//Rekin//

"Capt'n, 'fore I fergit. Charlie's stationed outside a Tacoma. Yah mind checkin' on her and tha boys ever' so often?" Vin asked softly.

"Charlie's in Washington? Of course I'll check on her," Jim agreed at once. "Boys? That second one turned out to be a boy, too? They must be getting big by now." 

"Stevie, he's in kindergarten. Little EL's three and a half now." Vin's face relaxed into a soft smile.

"EL? What kind of name is EL?" Jim huffed.

"It's really James. That red hair, stubborn jaw and he's mighty fond a mud puddles. Well, he jist don' act like no James. Won't answer ta Jimmy. He picked EL from his middle name." Vin's eyes began to dance. "It's short fer Ellison," Vin smiled as his old captain looked stunned. "Ever'body thought yah had bought tha farm. Sean and Charlie wanted their boy named fer yah." 

"Damn," Jim blinked several times. "I guess I need to go meet my namesake."

"Yeah, you do that. 'Course Charlie's most likely gonna peel tha hide offen yah fer not comin' home ta family," Vin warned.

"Oh Hell," Ellison groaned. 

"Shannon's in Texas wit' tha twins. Lacey and Black divorced. Lyn jist got lost I rekin. Carried a baby most of six months 'fore she lost her little girl. After . . . kilt herself on her and Greg's anniversary. Charlie tolt me later on. I'se still in tha hospital when she did it. Whit had bought a ring. Found him a widda woman with a coupla kids, Mary Chalve. She's in New Orleans." Vin updated Ellison on their Ranger family.

"Lyn's gone too," Jim said sadly.

"'Preciate some help checkin' on 'em. Rekin yah know 'bout yer team's folks?" Vin asked softly.

"Yeah, Bob Serris was the only one married at the time. Jewel remarried, a lawyer, not sure where she is now. Veronica went off the deep end. She's dead. Mickey's kids are being looked after. There's something to be said for those big Italian families. The rest of 'em have gone on with their lives. Can't blame 'em young women like that. Can't decide if it was a good thing them not having kids or not," Ellison listed.

"Cain't say," Vin whispered. 

7777777

"Junior, something's still eating at you. You need to talk about it?" Jim asked.

"Hell, Capt'n, I ain't even sure iffen it really happened," Vin hissed looking out at the ocean. 

"It's bothering you, so spit it out, Slick," Jim urged.

"They . . . still keep . . . slaves in tha' part a tha world," Vin began shakily.

"Get it out, Junior. Tell the rest of it," Ellison coaxed while rubbing comforting circles on Tanner's back.

"Tha General, er whatever he was . . . ," Tanner panted. "Him what was in charge. Got a might pissed by them guards doing me tha way they had. Filled me up wit' somethin', didn't come ta mah senses fer near on two days maybe. Dreamt, lots a dreams tha didn't make no sense. Some ham handed doctor sewing me back tagether. A collar. Chained down, hands . . . touchin' me. Money changin' hands." 

Jim tried to anticipate the story.

"A couple a gals wit' fair hair, light colored eyes. Blue er green eyes is prized in them parts. Think they's Swede's, least that's how I 'member," Vin recounted painfully.

_Please don't let this be headed where I think it is. _

//He tried ta put me ta them women.// Vin gagged.

"Stud service?" Ellison hissed.

_No wonder you didn't want to remember. _Chris thought in absolute dismay 'hearing' the confession from his position out by the ocean. 

"Don't think I coulda . . . even iffen I'd wanted too. Hurtin' to bad. Dope was ta try and make me biddable. I come ta mahself in a cell wit' Blue a holdin' on ta me. Throat was bruised, some cuts. Rekin they really was a collar at some point. Blue said I kilt three of them guards 'fore they got me inta tha cell wit' him. Was takin' bets that I'd kill Blue. Damn sure they never got no baby outta me." Vin shuddered. "Don' know iffen it's a memory er a drug dream. I think I mighta killt them gals." 

"Do you really want to know?" Jim asked gently. "Blair's been able to help me recall stuff."

"Don' think so. Jist I . . . ," Vin whispered before rushing to the railing and vomiting into the sand before sliding to his knees, leaning on the support post.

"Would you get him some Ginger Ale or Sprite?" Jim asked, kneeling down to support the shivering body, as Blair rushed out of the house to offer his assistance.

"Sure." Blair hurried into the house.

Ellison sighed as he heard the rapidly approaching Larabee. "Let it out son," Jim coaxed. holding Vin tightly.

"Chris . . . " Vin called in a heartbroken whisper.

"Here Cowboy, right here," Larabee pulled Vin into his arms. "What happened?"

"More shit come out," Vin gagged. "Jist want it ta stop Chris. Please make it stop," Tanner begged.

_I wish I could make it stop for you, Pard. _Larabee just rocked the crying man.

Chris snarled as Ellison moved closer. 

"Cool it man. This isn't any easier on Jim than it is on you," Blair huffed. Walking over, he offered Chris a glass of ginger ale.

"I think that's the worst of it," Ellison sighed shakily, placing a comforting hand on the bowed head. 

"Don' touch me," Vin screamed before jerking away. The panicking man skittered across the deck, coming to rest in a corner formed by the rail and the house.

"Flashback, dammit," Chris whispered. 

Vin became frenzied when everyone raced outside to see what had happened. Stifled whimpers turned into that never to be forgotten keening. Vin's hands clawed at the side of the house, seeking escape. 

"Whoa!" Buck froze, slapping his hand against Nathan's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

Ezra stood quietly, taking in the scene. Emotion's raced across his face too swiftly to discern.

"What set him off?" Josiah asked calmly.

"They collared him," Chris grunted. "I'm not sure what actually triggered this." 

"Aw hell, Pard," Buck groaned, leaning back against the building.

Simon Banks hovered in the doorway, uncertain what he should do. Tears ran down his cheeks as Vin's desperate cries filled the air.

JD looked at his inconsolable friend. Then he got an idea. _It just might work. _Unnoticed by the others, the young man rushed back into the house. Returning, he pushed past his friends and dropped down near Vin. Cradling his hand, he began to whimper. "It's bleeding, Oww it hurts," JD cried. 

The men watched in amazement as Vin's desperate cries stopped. Slowly, the shaggy head turned toward JD. Vin's nostrils flared. "JD? Yah bleedin?" Vin slid over to examine the damaged hand. "Whatcha gone and done now?" Vin asked in a normal voice.

"I don't think it's bad, I just cut it with a kitchen knife," JD peered over Vin's head at the injury. 

"Don' hardly even need a Band-Aid," Tanner huffed in relief.

JD shakily touched Vin's hand. "You scared me." 

"Aw Hell," Tanner whispered.

"Do you remember what the flashback was about, Vin?" Josiah settled down on the deck beside the pair.

"I'm goin' crazy," Vin hissed, looking down at his bleeding hands.

"No, you're not. Once you started remembering, you can't stop them. You will be able to control this," Josiah assured the despairing man.

"It don' add up," Vin growled.

"What doesn't add up?" Chris coaxed.

"They said I'se there fer 28 days. I think I'se there longer than that. Maybe more'n a month longer. And I think they's a man unaccounted for," Vin muttered in a confused tone. "Cpl. Edgar Guess, tha observer Col. Oliver stuck us wit'."


	11. Chapter 11

A stunned silence fell over the group. 

"Well Shit," JD groaned.

"Is that possible? I mean the extra days," Nathan asked faintly.

"Yes," Josiah hissed flatly.

"They were trying to deny anything about that mission. So yeah, if they had a chance to play around in Tanner's head and 'erase' some time, they'd have done it," Ellison growled.

"Junior," Buck coaxed. Vin looked over, his eyes were wide and panicked. "You listen and listen hard. Mark it and build from here. Chris is REAL. The boys are REAL. Ellison and Blair are REAL. Even Banks is REAL. I'm REAL . . . those assholes don't have enough imagination to create a dream like ME. You are here in a beach house in Cascade, Washington. No matter what, if you get lost, we're coming after you. That is REAL. That is something you can hold onto. Do you hear me, son?" Buck demanded.

"Real," Vin agreed shakily. "North and his bunch didn't have much imagination. Don't figure anybody coulda made y'all up," Tanner chuckled weakly. 

"There you go." Buck grinned widely. "I mean who could dream up something like me? I mean, who could dream up something like Ez? Who'd name a kid Ezra anyhow? Now, a mean, ornery cuss like Chris, sure. But my charming self? Never," Buck teased, more than a little pleased with himself as Vin's body language relaxed a bit. 

"A very, very sick mind," Josiah snorted. "Vin is simply a bit lost."

"Rekin I'se gonna have ta rebuild mah memories . . . again," Vin sighed tiredly.

"Doc Mike said to remind you he's on speed dial. Soon as we're back in Denver, he wants to visit . . . sooner if you need him," Josiah reminded softly.

"Thanks, preacher." Vin laid his back against the wall and closed his eyes. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Vin," Ezra knelt down as close as Vin was comfortable with at the moment. "I have some . . . questionable resources at my disposal. If you aspire to ascertain the . . . validity of your memories, I would offer my assistance in the endeavor." 

"Thanks Ez, rekin I'se gonna need ta think on that. Might be they's tryin' ta do me a kindness," Vin sighed.

"Today we spend with . . . family. Let it go Devin. For today, simply let go," Ezra soothed.

"Scairt, Ez. I'se on a mighty shaky perch. Iffen I lose it, I'se fallin' in tha dark," Tanner whispered.

"Let go Vin, we're not goin' to let you fall," JD promised. 

7777777

"Time to eat, Cowboy." Chris offered his hand to help Vin up.

"Got frogs," Vin groaned as he came to his feet. Tanner's shaky hand rubbed his flat belly. 

"You need to eat something." Nathan gently urged Vin into the house. The rest of the men followed, being careful not to crowd Tanner in the process.

Josiah slid a bowl in front of the trembling sharpshooter.

"Yah called Ms. Nettie?" Vin asked, worriedly studying the bowl.

"I simply asked her what to feed you when you have frogs," Josiah responded. "It's up to you how much you want her to know about all this."

Vin nodded, tiredly picking up his spoon. "Ought ta hire her ta do prisoner interrogations. They'd be confessin' ta ever' thing in no time." 

"You can say that again," JD muttered.

"What is that stuff?" Nathan asked curiously, watching Tanner add butter, sugar and the lactose free milk that someone had provided. 

"Cream of wheat." Vin smiled faintly. "Don' much like oatmeal . . . always had oatmeal in them group homes . . . Ms. Nettie give me this tha first few days I'se wit' her. Tastes like . . . home." 

"You never did tell me how you met up with Nettie Wells," Chris reminded, trying to move Vin away from the memories of his torture. 

"Was 'bout twelve 'er so. Was 'fore Casey come ta stay wit' her." Vin's eyes softened with tenderness. "She hit me wit' her truck." Startled exclamations filled the room. "Wasn't her fault." Vin hurriedly assured his friends. "Musta been near on three in tha mornin'. She's comin' back from a Pow-Wow. She's teachin' out on the Rez back then. Jist bumped me a might when I stumbled outta tha brush in front of her. . . " Vin's voice cut off abruptly. 

"This was Texas?" Chris urged.

"Oklahoma," Vin said flatly, knowing how easy it would be to research Nettie Wells past. "Looked me over, took me home wit' her, fed me up a might. When they . . . she spirited me out ta Kojae. Give me a address and a phone number, iffen I ever needed her. Couple years ago, I stopped ta help a lady pick up her groceries when tha bag bust. ˜Yah never called," she said. Damned iffen it weren't mah Nettie." Vin shook his head. "Rekin I looked starved, 'cause she took me home and started feedin' me. Rekin she took it personal tryin' ta fatten me up. She's been feedin' me ever since," Tanner huffed. 

"A good woman," Chris noted.

"Tha best," Vin agreed. "She saved mah life that night."

"What were you doing out there?" JD asked curiously.

"When mah head's screwed on a might better, JD," Vin sighed in disgust. "Shoulda knowed better, diarrhea of tha mouth, open yer mouth an jist can't shut up." 

Vin finished his cereal in silence as Buck and Ezra stirred Chris up, lightening the atmosphere of the room Tanner relaxed and enjoyed the conversation as Ezra, Josiah, and Blair Sandburg got in a convoluted conversation on the uses of WD-40 and duct tape. 

"Hell, I didn't even know Ez knew what duct tape was." Buck shook his head in amazement. 

7777777  
Larabee and Tanner had slipped out onto the deck when things began to get boisterous. The Cascade crew seemed capable of holding their own during the towel war that erupted during the kitchen clean up.

"Jist gonna walk on tha beach. Won't git outta sight. Need ta be 'lone fer a spell," Vin explained to the worried Larabee.

"You stay out too long and I'm bringing you something to eat," Chris warned. 

"Yah do that." Vin touched the back of Larabee's hand before sauntering off.

"Junior's tough." Jim Ellison joined Chris on the deck. The two men watched the distant figure walking on the beach. 

"Even the toughest men break," Larabee hissed. "If he has a flashback in the wrong place . . ."

"Slick's been having a lot of 'em?" Ellison asked softly.

"One a few months back, then since we've been here," Chris listed.

"He's safe with his team. He can let the walls down. I think you'll find he won't be having any flashbacks on the job. He might have a few with the seven of you for a while," Jim said thoughtfully. 

"Down time?" Chris looked over.

"Safe to let go then," Jim agreed.

"Every time I think I have a handle on things, he says something and pulls the rug out from under me," Chris growled. 

Ellison looked over curiously.

"What was Vin running from back then? He was just a kid," Chris growled in frustration.

Jim studied Larabee along time before speaking. "Wild as a wolf by the time I got him. Slept on the floor under his bunk. Would slip in and shower after everyone else was out. Don't think the kid spoke for the first month. We learned not to crowd him real quick. He didn't get all those scars on that last mission," Ellison warned. 

"Charlie Chain gave him some video of the team get-togethers. I noticed the scars. I've seen some like them before," Chris admitted sadly.

"He tell you Texas Child Welfare tried to get him back, even then?" Ellison demanded.

"What?" Chris barked. 

"Somebody wanted Tanner back and wanted him bad," Jim growled. "Child Welfare couldn't touch him on the base. But if he left, they could take him. Gen. Bealer got tired of it and finally sent us out on maneuvers. Vin was kept in the field for the next three months," Ellison grinned. 

At Larabee's puzzled look, Jim explained, "Slick had a birthday while he was gone."

"He turned eighteen," Chris huffed.

"He turned eighteen," Ellison nodded.

"We're going to have to face that nightmare too," Larabee grunted.   
"Maybe, eventually. That's going to depend on that man out there." Jim nodded towards the slender figure.

7777777

Soon, the rest of the men joined the two watchers.

"Junior still out there?" Buck asked in concern.

"He's moving easy and his shoulders are up," Chris soothed.

"Our young brother heals best away from man made things," Josiah reminded gently.

With the exception of a few concerned looks, they settled in to enjoy the day.

"Looks like he's found something." Chris squinted, trying to see what Vin was digging out of the sand.

"Piece of storm glass maybe," Jim muttered.

Tanner rinsed his find in the ocean and headed back.

7777777

"Find something Slick?" Ellison nodded to Tanner's hand.

"Feels like amber but it's tha wrong color." Vin held out his find.

"Wow, sea amber," Blair admired.

"It's red, I thought amber was shades of yellow," JD said.

"Amber comes in many hues," Ezra responded.

"It's amber," Jim examined the quarter-sized piece.

"Some people think that amber can help draw off disease, absorb negative energy and help the body to heal itself," Blair said thoughtfully. "It calms nerves, gives confidence, helps to regain memory loss, relieves eccentric behavior, anxiety, inability to make decisions. Acts as a neuro-tissue strengthener, activates altruistic nature and realization of the spiritual intellect." 

"The ancients believed amber gives a soothing, light energy that is both calming and energizing at the same time. It can help manifest desires and heighten intellectual abilities, clarity of thought, and wisdom. It brings the energies of patience, protection, psychic shielding, romantic love, sensuality, purification, balance, healing and calmness to those who wear or carry it. It is considered a good luck charm for marriage," Josiah lectured. 

"Sounds like somebody's watching out for you, Junior," Buck teased. 

"Rekin so," Vin nodded shakily. Tanner frowned a moment before takin' the stone back. Pulling his medicine bag out from under his shirt collar, he slipped the amber into it. 

7777777

"Belly's gnawin' a might. Rekin I'se gonna fix me a sandwich. Anybody hungry?" Vin asked. "Nate, yah gonna come supervise?" Vin asked with a chuckle.

"Sure am," Nathan growled and followed Vin into the house.

"So how do we help Junior with these senses?" Buck demanded. "From what little I got to read, it sounds like he could be hurt pretty easy by everyday things."

Blair and Simon flinched as Buck spoke. 

"Senses? That stuff with the press conference was . . ." Blair began only to be cut off.

"Sandburg, no bullshit. With Ezra around, we're familiar with the odor," Larabee growled. 

"Vin's not a sentinel," Jim answered calmly. 

"His senses are all better than normal," Chris said emphatically. "Medicine was a nightmare until Dr. Appleton, Raine, and Nathan put their heads together."

"I don' need a guide tha same way tha Capt'n does," Vin answered after he rejoined them on the deck.

"Vin, are your senses enhanced?" Blair asked softly

Tanner nodded calmly as he took a seat. "I got tha senses, I jist ain't a Sentinel. Not tha way tha Capt'n is." Vin settled deeper into the deck chair.

"How are you different?" Blair asked curiously. 

"Don' need the guide fer one," Vin answered softly.

"Why not?" Blair asked excitedly. "Maybe Jim can learn how. I wouldn't worry about him on his own near as much then."

"Cause of tha Pack," Tanner muttered.

"Your team?" Blair looked confused.

"They's all guides. Push come ta shove, so's I." Vin sprawled, losing the last of the tension, looking almost boneless.

"ALL guides? Why?" Blair spluttered. 

"Our worlds about ta change. Maybe not this generation, but tha next one. Yah ever hear of tha Wild Hunt?" Vin asked faintly.

"Yes," Jim frowned. Where is this going? 

"Wild Hunt?" Simon demanded. 

"It's an old fairy tale," Blair huffed.

"So's Sentinels," Vin reminded. 

Blair's mouth dropped open only to snap closed. Soft chuckles filled the air. 

"Mark this day on the calendar in red, a speechless Blair Sandburg," Simon announced in awe.

"Where did you learn about Sentinels?" Blair demanded. 

"Tha people, Diné," Vin answered calmly. "Them and Shannon Dumont."

"Shannon? What does she have to do with this?" Jim interrupted.

"Draig-en, Capt'n, tha dragon warriors," Vin answered softly.

"I remember her talking about them. What's that got to do with Sentinels?" Ellison demanded sharply.

"Them stories was dressed up fer tha Normans and tha cross carriers, but theys some truth to 'em too. At tha spring equinox, tha high king Uther was tha stag king. So's Cornwall's queen dropped her a babe come winter solstice. Politics be damned it was too important ta tha land not ta breed 'em. Uther should have been Gwyliwr but had refused his gift. Artos was Gwyliwr, it means sentinel. Myrrydyn was Tywysydd, or guide," Vin explained.

"He was a sentinel?" Blair sat down hard on the deck. 

"Least that's how Shannon tells tha story," Vin nodded. 

A shrill whistle filled the air. "Who tha hell are these people?" Buck demanded.

"You'd know them as King Arthur and Merlin," JD answered softly.

"They bred them like livestock," Simon scowled. 

"Nothin' new. Hell, arranged marriages was common until recent times. Still are common in a lot of tha world," Vin chided. 

"Tell me about the Wild Hunt," Ellison ordered.

"Tales of the Wild Hunt are broadly the same: the Hunt is preceded by the sound of baying, barking and shouting. Then a rider on a horse erupts onto the scene, thundering through the air followed by a host of strange spirits. The rider is often black, sometimes headless and sometimes bears the battle-wounds that would have caused his mortal demise. Fire spurts from the mouths and noses of the phantom horses and hounds which are often only two or three legged. And sometimes, the spirits of the recently dead are seen in the infernal train. The Wild Hunt is a supernatural force that sweeps across the land at night. The actual object of the Hunt varies from place to place. In some areas it searches for anything that might be unfortunate enough to be in its path," Blair lectured.

"Others say it hunts evil doers. The leader of the Hunt also varies. In Celtic Britain, it is usually led by Cernunnos , the horned god. After the Anglo-Saxons had settled in England, Cernunnos became Herne the Hunter. In other places the Hunter was not a God, but the leader of the fairies, such as Gwyn ap Nudd who was seen as the leader of the Welsh fairies the Tylwyth Teg and who led the Hunt in Wales and the West of England," Josiah added

"A wild hunt isn't what yah've been taught. It's pack er circle of Tywysydd led by one of the Beloved. They bring justice ta them that are untouchable. Either Sentinels gone bad er them that has such power tha sentinels cain't bring 'em ta justice. They's tha hands of justice. Tha pack is welcome in all lands by their guardians. It never takes territory and tha lands are healthier fer their passing. In fact, tha guardians'll pertect a member of tha hunt whenever possible. Under tha right circumstances, Team 7'd make a Wild Hunt," Vin recounted softly.

"Vigilantes!" Simon snarled.

"By yer law . . . probably. By Sentinel law, no," Vin answered calmly.

"Sentinel law?" Blair breathed.

"A Beloved is a thousand year chylde. He's a living link. He . . . remembers the past." Jim struggled to find the words to explain something he just knew. 

"A Bard, he's historian, an arbitrator, chief justice and executioner when necessary," Josiah whispered. "I didn't know they were part of the Sentinel world."

Simon looked Vin in the eyes and demanded, "Is that what you are? Are you telling us you are one of these, '**Beloved**'?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Iffen I choose ta be, I'se Singer," Vin answered softly.

"SINGER? What's a Singer?" Blair asked excitedly.

"So I looked, and behold, a pale horse. And the name of him who sat on it was Death, and Hades followed with him. And power was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword, with hunger, with death, and by the beasts of the earth. Revelation 6:8," Josiah recited.

A shocked silence fell over the group at Josiah's words.

"NO! Not the end of all things. It's got nothin' ta do wit' tha horsemen. A singer'll show up 'bout ever 1,000 years, give er take. Not all of the Beloved become Singer. They's born inta troubled times. Sent ta aid tha clans during times of great change. They's only one Singer at a time," Vin corrected calmly.

"Well that's a relief," Buck huffed.

"Let me get this straight. You have all five senses like a Sentinel?" Chris growled.

"Six, Sentinels is close ta tha spirit world," Vin answered peacefully.

"And Guide abilities whatever they are?" Larabee continued.

"Uh huh," Vin mumbled around his rapidly diminishing sandwich.

"Anything else I need to know about?" Chris asked sharply.

An undecipherable something was muttered by the suddenly uncomfortable Tanner.

"Tanner, spill it," Buck huffed.

Vin chewed for a moment before swallowing the huge mouthful. Nathan scowled at his action, preparing to perform the Heimlich maneuver on the skinny man.

"Singers ain't all together . . . human," Vin admitted, studying his clan nervously.

"You're ET or something?" Simon barked.

"Nah, Nothing like that. Have some first born blood is all," Vin spluttered.

"Mr. Tanner is attempting to enlighten us. It would seem that a few other . . . Legends and Fairy Tales have a basis in fact." Ezra's carefully controlled drawl ended with a squeak.

"Elves!" JD blurted in delight.

"Elves," Vin admitted reluctantly.

"You're part Elf?" Chris demanded, pushing back Vin's hair. He stared at one of the delicately pointed ears. Reaching out hesitantly, he traced the aberration with the tip of a finger, fulfilling a long held fascination in the process.

"Yes and dammit don' touch tha ears," Vin jerked back, a flush covering his cheek bones.

"Sensitive?" Blair asked curiously.

"I'd say they're a hot spot," Buck chuckled knowingly.

Vin flushed brightly. Chris tripped over his feet backing away from the . . . unsettling situation. Grins settled on the rest of the men's faces as they took in the flustered pair.

"Ears," Josiah . . . sniggered.

"Ain't funny," Vin huffed, covering the far to exposed ear.

"Uh Vin," JD said. "Thanks for not letting me adjust your communication gear." Dunne was a red as a tomato.

"Stop sniggerin'," Vin huffed at his oh so amused brothers.

"So Junior, lots of phone se. . ." Buck's teasing was cut off with a squeak as Ellison tossed him over the railing.

"Thanks Capt'n," Vin sighed.

Buck got up and dusted himself off. Looking up at Ellison, he waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Jim shook his head and flashed a faint grin before turning back to Vin. "How do you know about the elf thing?" Jim sat down.

Buck climbed back up on the deck and settled back into his seat to listen intently.

"Ma tolt me. Shannon knowed too. Don' know how far back, but tha bloods there. Mah Pa had six fingers on each hand. Them wit' the Elf blood seem to be called ta each other. Ma had a touch of elvish to her as well. Thinned out a might but ever'one of yah has a touch. Chris, Ez, Blair and tha Capt'n have tha most," Vin muttered before taking another bite of his sandwich, making a pointed show of chewing the bite throughly just for Nathan.

"Might I inquire how Ms. Dumont acquired her expertise on the subject?" Standish asked curiously

"Shannon's from an old family. Her folks 'member a lot tha rest'a tha world fergot," Vin said quietly. His behavior indicated questions in that direction weren't welcome.

Jim shook his head and smiled. "There he was big around as a toothpick. Tanner had been with us almost a month and he hadn't said a dozen words. Then Shannon came by to pick Blue up. Next thing I know, Shannon's sitting on the steps feeding Vin her and Blue's picnic dinner while they're jabbering a mile a minute . . . in Welsh." Ellison's eyes softened at the memory.

"Where did you learn Welsh?" Chris asked curiously.

"English was fer other folks. Ma always used tha Welsh at home," Vin answered softly.

"So English is actually your second language?" Blair questioned.

"Maybe third, I'se usin' a mite ah spanish back then," Vin shrugged.

Nathan, who had begun to pace the length of the deck, suddenly stopped and demanded, "How do you know the rest of us have Elvish blood?"

"Like I said, blood calls ta blood. Raine's carryin' a mite as well." Vin laid down his sandwich and studied the agitated Jackson. "It ain' no hurtful thing, Nate. What's got yah so upset?" Vin asked softly.

"You suggest my Momma would cheat on my Dad, of course I'm upset," Nathan huffed.

"I never said no such thing," Vin protested.

"Elf blood you said," Nathan spat.

"Dr. Jackson, Mr. Tanner indicated that any Elvish blood was thinned out. That suggests several generations ago," Ezra cut in.

"Oh," Nathan grunted. "I just . . . I'm sorry," Nathan said.

"Man has tha right ta protect his Momma. Nate, jist make sure they's a slight first. Yer takin' insult where none's meant," Vin chided softly. A worried look settled into the sapphire eyes as he studied the other man. _Need ta take this up wit' Raine. Som'ats got him snappin' when they ain' no call. _

"That Elf blood, how far back are you talkin' Junior?" Buck asked, trying to gloss over Nathan's outburst.

"Hard ta say. Tanners keep crossin' in a lot of mixed bloods. Keeps the blood from thinnin' out sa much. Rekin I'se somewhere 'twixt a quarter and an eighth. Capt'n, Blair, Chris, and Ez is near on as much. Tha rest of yah's got a touch. Last full blood Ma knowed of was back in tha 12th century," Vin answered.

"Where'd all the elves go?" JD asked curiously.

"Died out I reckin. They didn't have much childer." Vin shrugged, picking up his sandwich. "Legend has Madog ap Owain sailin' ta America back in 1170 and again in 1171. His flag ship the Gorn Gwynant was made wit' no iron about it," Vin said quietly in a seemingly unrelated manner.

"Madog ap Owain?" Buck questioned.

"He was suppose to be a younger son of Owain ap Gwynedd, the king of Gwynedd in Wales. The admiral of his fleet. Legend claims he came on shore at Mobile, Alabama," Josiah answered.

Vin sat back and listened as the men presented the pros and cons of a Welshman coming to America with settlers in that time period. Finishing his sandwich, he went back inside and refilled his plate before silently rejoining the team: all without attracting the attention of the arguing men.

"Why's this Madog dude so important?" JD suddenly demanded.

"Mr. Tanner's comment suggested that there may have been Sidhe aboard the Gorn Gwynant. Legend indicates that Elves are . . . allergic to cold iron," Ezra chuckled. "Masterfully done Mr. Tanner. You have led us on a wild goose chase of speculation and supposition."

"Now, kin I finish eatin' 'fore I starve ta death?" Vin asked mischievously.

"What is that on your plate?" Nathan scowled.

"Corn dog." Vin calmly began to eat his way through the questionable item.

"You don't need to be eating that crap. You should be eating more greens and vegetables. Is that nacho cheese?" Nathan fumed in his common rant.

"He's right, all of you need to eat healthier. All that saturated fat and cholesterol," Blair grumbled as a visible shudder ran through his body.

"Nate, how many calories in one of your salads?" Chris asked quietly.

"About 20. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Weren't you the one that pointed out Vin loses weight on anything less then 3000 calories a day?" Chris pointed out gently.

"The boy needs his calories with that metabolism," Buck huffed. "Especially if we're going to get him back up to fighting weight."

"I have to agree with Buck and Chris on this, Nathan. I'm willing to bet Vin's at least 20 pounds under weight at the moment," Josiah spoke up.

"'Xcuse me, but I'se sittin' right here," Vin muttered as the others continued to ignore him and carried on their discussion.

"If he's active, it needs to be at least 3500. Found that out on maneuvers," Jim added.

"Jeez, Nathan that's a **minimum** of 150 salads a day," JD pointed out.

"I never said all he could **only** have salad. I want him to eat healthy is all," Nathan protested.

Ezra calmly handed Vin a Hershey bar when the sharpshooter cleaned his plate.

"Ezra, don't encourage him," Nathan snarled.

"Nathan, Vin is . . . .'yanking your chain'. Have you ever perused the interior of his refrigerator?" Ezra chuckled.

"No, I'd have a stroke," Nathan grumbled.

"Mr. Tanner raises an amazing amount of fresh produce. Excluding broccoli, which he seems to detest," Ezra revealed.

"What?" startled voices were raised as all heads turned to look at the man in question.

"**Junior** eats vegetables?" Buck asked in disbelief.

"He makes this incredible casserole with summer squash," Chris noted.

"Why let me think you didn't eat vegetables?" Nathan growled.

"A man likes ta be needed. I'se good fer yer cardiovascular work out," Vin said unrepentantly. "Don' eat store bought vegetables is all."

"Organics," Jim agreed.

"Why?" Nathan demanded.

"They can taste the chemicals," Blair reminded.

"I used organics and you still wouldn't eat salad," Nathan protested.

"They used city water ta water them plants," Vin explained. "All I could taste was tha chlorine in tha lettuce."

"Well hell." Buck shook his head in amazement.

"Dr. Jackson, what is your blood pressure?" Ezra asked.

"120/75" Nathan snapped.

"Cholestrol level?" Ezra smirked. "Dental heath?"

"Shut up, Ezra," Nathan huffed.

"Perhaps you should consider changing your eating habits. Vin seems to be healthier than you," Ezra teased.

"It isn't natural," Nathan hissed, glaring at the unrepentant Tanner . Vin smirked and took another bite of the chocolate.

7777777

"Whatcha want Blair?" Vin asked calmly as he woke from his doze.

Blair was fidgeting on the otherside of the deck. "Would you mind doing a few tests?"

"What kind of tests?" Vin asked uncomfortably.

"Your senses, I'd like to get an idea on your level of enhancement and how you control them," Blair explained.

"Yah figure it'll help tha Capt'n?" Vin asked softly.

"I don't know, but every bit of information I can get has the potential of helping," Blair answered honestly.

"Yah ain' gonna be shockin' me er somethin' are yah?" Vin demanded.

"No, simple things. How far you can see, identifying odors. I don't have the equipment to test your hearing range," Blair rambled.

"Long as I kin say stop," Vin agreed.

7777777

"Do you mind if we sit in on these tests, Brother Vin? We'd like to have an idea of what you're dealing with," Josiah asked, indicating the rest of the team.

"Rekin ya'll need ta know," Vin agreed.

Everyone settled in comfortably. Several pair of binoculars were waiting for the unenhanced among them.

"Alright, pick something that you can clearly identify as far away as you can," Blair suggested as Vin took his position by the porch railing.

"They's a boat 'bout 11:00 o'clock. White wit' mahogany trim. Sail's down but I kin see red, yeller, and green. Three people on board. Blond man maybe 6 foot tall, solid built. Looks like kaki colored shorts and a blue muscle shirt. Moves like he's mature but under 50. Dark haired man but not black hair. Chris' size and build. Wearin' a green muscle shirt and cutoffs. He's younger by a mite. Dark haired woman wearing a red bikini. Buck would appreciate her. Maybe 5' 6", wit' long legs. Wait a second, looks like another woman coming up on deck. Blonde and it ain't natural." Vin abruptly cut off his commentary and turned around to face the beach house.

"How does he know the woman's not a natural blonde?" JD asked innocently.

"Hot Damn," Buck snatched up a pair of binoculars and tried to focus in.

"I'd say the woman in question is nude, Mr. Dunne," Ezra drawled.

"Hell if I can see anything," Buck grumbled, lowering the binoculars.

"Jim?" Blair demanded.

"They're well over a mile out, probably closer to a mile and a half. I can't tell you how they're dressed, but Vin's right about the colors their wearing. I can tell sex and hair color," Jim shrugged.

"So Vin's vision is better than yours?" Blair asked in shock.

"I'd say so," Ellison agreed.

"Can you hear them Vin?" Chris asked curiously.

"Give 'em some privacy," Vin muttered, pointedly not looking in that direction.

"So you could hear them?" Blair asked.

"Sound carries easy on water," Vin admitted.

"Jim?" Blair asked excitedly.

"Yeah I can hear them. Now do something else please," Ellison ordered.

"Alright, let me put this blindfold on and you can . . . " Blair stepped forward.

"No!" Tanner stepped away, gasping for breath.

"Calm down Slick. Blair won't use the blindfold," Ellison soothed. He was obviously monitoring Vin's life signs.

"Deep breath, let it go," Chris coaxed.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Vin. I didn't think." Blair ran his hand through his hair, looking upset.

"Not yer fault. Don' rekin I'se ready fer that part anytime soon," Vin admitted shakily.

Blair managed to make the rest of the tests fun that afternoon, getting everyone involved. Periodically, a shocked look would appear on one of the Denver Team's faces as just what Tanner was capable of suddenly registered.

7777777

They sat around a fire on the beach that evening, enjoying good company and making lasting friendships. The ATF agents had to head back to Denver in the morning. E-mail addresses and phone numbers were exchanged. Plans to visit were made. They were content to allow tomorrow's troubles to wait upon the dawn.

Vin lay back watching the stars, simply letting the familiar voices heal some of those damaged places inside. A shadow blocked out the light for a moment and a familiar form settled down in the sand beside Tanner.

"Glad the Captain could help. They're good men, Elf." The blue eyes were peaceful. "I should have kicked your ass. I never meant for you to tear yourself up over it. Hell kid, I told you I loved you. I didn't go around telling that to just any pretty face you know," Blue chided.

"Won't see yah again will I?" Tanner asked softly.

"No, you're ready to fly again, Falcon. I've stuck around long enough, it's time to move on," Blue agreed.

"Yah sent tha amber?" Vin asked faintly.

"Nah, that was Red. He thought you needed something to hold on to. Take care of your family, Kid. They'll take care of you." Blue stood up and leaned over, ruffling Vin's curls.

The conversation around the fire abruptly fell silent. Blue smirked and came to attention when he felt startled gazes on him. Saluting, Dumont faded away.

THE END


End file.
